His Rebel Princess, Her CoLd Prince
by eL-ch4n
Summary: HIATUS-Married to someone she didn't love, Cagalli's life was a mess until one day a letter arrived to her Kingdom telling how King Zala wanted her to come to his palace and to live with him. It was a good thing, right? Yes, if he had not changed. AU. AC
1. Prologue

**Title : His RebeL Princess, Her CoLd Prince  
**

**Rating: T**

**Summary : **

Princess Cagalli was married to Duke Yuna Roma Seiran. She never loved him even liked him. She did that for the sake of her country. One day, a coincidence took her to talk with a navy blue guy who turned out to be King Zala from Zaft Kingdom, the most eligible bachelors in the year.

**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**

Once upon Feudal time, when Orb Country was led by King Ulen, this romantic story began. The story filled of romance, hatred, friendship, angst and trust. The story of King Zala from Zaft Kingdom and Princess Cagalli Archangel Kindom which would change the whole relationship between the two kingdom.

Archangel Kingdom was located in Orb Country and near the sea so whenever the Royalty wanted to see the sea, they could just see it by the window. Archangel was the place of the people who lead the Orb Country. The country itself was surrounded by the wood and sea, of course and the country stood in it's own place, meaning it was located in the lone island. The place was very calm. The people who lived in that Kingdom were all very friendly and nobody dared to hurt each other. They all cared for each other, always be there when one needed a comfort. If there's one thing from that place that couldn't call by peace, it was Duke Yuna Roma Seiran, the most **in**eligible bachelor in that country. He was so selfish, arrogant, and bastard, however, he was the richest bachelor in that country.

Back then, Archangel was led by King Ulen Hibiki. He was a noble person and his wife, Queen Via Hibiki was very kind to everybody. They had two children, a son and a daughter. Their son, Kira Hibiki, was 21 years old and was being engaged to Princess Lacus Clyne from Aldera Kingdom. He looked exactly like her mother except he was a guy, he had the same auburn hair but his was shorter and amethyst eyes, and the way he spoke was just like his father. He was smart and a very capable to take the throne after his father. He always acted slowly and carefully, he was the type to think first before taking any action. However, if it was connected to his precious person, he would act recklessly not mention he was an overprotective towards his only sister, Cagalli Hibiki.

Cagalli Hibiki, being the only daughter and the second children made her always in the comfort zone, but that didn't make her being the spoiled kid. She was tomboyish. She had her father blonde's hair and amber eyes and her mother's kind. If Kira was the one who did everything carefully and organized, she was more the rebel one, angry whenever she wanted, laughed when she felt like, did whatever she was intending to. However, she was still the princess and she needed the manner to be a princess, which somehow she hated. Her people liked her as **who** she was, not because **what** she was. She was turned 18 this May and in January, she was being married to the most **in**eligible bachelor in the world, Duke Yuna Roma Seiran in order to save the rumor and her country.

Across from Orb Country, which was surrounded by sea and forest, there was Zaft Kingdom, which was surrounded by the city. Zaft Kingdom was almost similar with Archangel, but there were some difference from them. While Archangel tried the best to stay away from war, Zaft couldn't resist any. Moreover, Zaft Kingdom was far more modern than Archangel since their people lived in city and almost surrounded by machine.

There's not much to tell about Zaft Kingdom except it was led by King Patrick Zala and his side was Queen Lenore Zala. King Patrick Zala was smart and organized but somehow he was merciless to some people and at that time, the only person who could melt his heart was Queen Lenore Zala. Their marriage was a fairy tale. A merciless person like Patrick could love a very generous person like Lenore or likewise.

Their marriage gave Prince Athrun Zala. He was really the most eligible bachelor in the world while Duke Yuna Roma Seiran was just the otherwise. Prince Athrun had his mother's blue hair and emerald eyes. He was very intelligent, kind, caring, cheerful and obedient. He always did whatever his father told him to do even though sometimes the latter gave the impossible one. He never did whatever he wanted, but he had the charisma and the brain to control his people. He never wanted anything but a peace to his Kingdom, but one day, everything's going to change. He, the person who always obeyed his father's command and who had taken over the throne, was going to want **one thing**.

One day after the marriage between Princess Cagalli and Duke Yuna Roma Seiran, a letter came across the sea, from Zaft Kingdom to Orb Country. A letter which was in blue color was obvious came from inside the Kingdom because it had the stamp of Zaft Kingdom and a sign of King Zala. It's written:

"_The night always envy with the day because the night would always be in the deepest darkness. He could never get rid from the darkness and how he wished he would get something as bright as the sun to light his darkness. But now, he had found that he had the moon. Even though it wasn't as bright as the sun, it still could get him rid of the darkness. _

_Like the night wished for a sun, I, King Zala, __**is**__ yearning for someone to be with my side and since the night had found his moon, I, King Zala has found __**Cagalli Roma Seiran**__ to be with my side I, King Zala, __**wants**__ Cagalli Roma Seiran.._

_I am looking forward to seeing her to come by to my place to talk about this. Whenever she is going to come, just tell me, so I can prepare all the things that she needs. I will also provide the accommodation and transportation."_

_Regards, _

_King Athrun Zala_

* * *

Yuna : Wow, you make me impressed. I am Cagalli's husband! Oh, how that name's sweet to be heard.

Cags : Shut up, Yuna! I will never ever be your wife! (punched Yuna really hard and so he flew to the sky and never returned)

eL *showing out of nowhere and felt guilty* : But you were Cagalli, in this story.

Cags *widening her eyes and ears just to make sure she was right* : What?! Are you nuts?! How could you possibly do that?

eL: Well, there's some explanations to that. You just have to wait for the story..

Cags : Okay, so, when will you update the next chapter?

eL *moving away from Cagalli a bit* : Urr….I'm not sure…I guess ASAP…

Cags *shooing eL to back to her computer*: So, what do you waiting for? Quick go on writing for the next chapter…

eL: I'll do that, but I need to know first about the others' opinion to this story…

Cags: Okay guys…you need to review then, so, I didn't have to stick up to be with Yuna **4ever**. You heard that? Come on, review for her *pointing to eL*

eL: Anwyay, where's Athrun?

Cags: He is sleeping on his bed right now…I guess I should check on him..

eL *waving to Cags* : So, guys, please review for me, will you? Thanks, I really appreciate that and always, about my grammar, please do not mind that, hehehe ^^

**

* * *

Luph u all ^^**

eL-ch4n


	2. Chapter 1 : Letters

**Title : King Zala wanted Princess Cagalli**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : **

Princess Cagalli was married to Duke Yuna Roma Seiran. She never loved him even liked him. She did that for the sake of her country. One day, a coincidence took her to meet with a navy blue haired guy who turned out to be King Zala from Zaft country and their meeting made him wanted her more. For the first time in his life, he **wanted** something for himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1

"**Letter"**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Today, there's happiness in Orb Country. The people were decorating the country. There were many knick-knacks at every side on the road. Flowers and ribbons were common things for the houses. Everyone was happy for tomorrow was Princess Cagalli's wedding. They were very happy because they found out the _rumor _wasn't true and finally their princess had found someone. Too bad it was Yuna and therefore they were sad at the same time because they knew Yuna's ambitions. He wanted to take over the throne and to rule the country although he knew it was impossible for him since Kira was the heir. However, he seemed have something in his mind about this and whatever it was, it didn't sound good. By marrying Cagalli could make him closer to his plans.

Actually, King Ulen had already known about Yuna's ambitions and his behavior, but being the richest bachelor in that country made King Ulen _forgot_ about the latter's bad behavior. _However_, there's also another rumor telling that King Ulen was being forced by Yuna. He threatens the King with something that nobody had known yet.

Queen Via knew that her husband was hiding something from her about the marriage and she was eager to know what it was. She was a close friend with Queen Lenore and so, she sent a letter to the latter, hoping that her best friend might know what to do. She sent it 10 days before the wedding ceremony.

-X-

_10 days ago…_

"Why do you so eager to marry Cagalli with Yuna? You know that she doesn't like him." Via was asking the same question over and over again to her husband yet she hadn't gotten the answer.

Ulen was sitting at the edge of their bed. He was staring at the floor and trying to ignore the question from his wife. He knew if he didn't ignore that question, he would tell everything to her and he couldn't let her in danger because she knew the truth.

"It doesn't like you, Ulen. Is there any personal reason why you marrying her with Yuna?"

"There's nothing, Via." Finally, Ulen spoke to his wife and turned to see her. She was wearing a night dress and sitting beside him. Despite her old age, she was still beautiful and attractive. She let her long auburn hair hung loosely behind her back. Her night dress was dark blue in color and it was so suit with her white smooth skin. Ulen put his right hand slowly to her left cheek and smiled, a very not genuine one.

"Ulen…" Via mumbled his name slowly. Oh, how he loved when she said his name with her velvet voice. He hated this. He hated when he hid a secret from her and that she knew he hid something. However, he didn't have any choice, did he?

"Via, there's no need for you to worry. I've taken care all."

"What about Cagalli?" She asked anxiously.

Hearing Cagalli name made him felt bad again. He didn't do this for Cagalli's sake. It was for his country and _perhaps_ for his position not mentioned the rumor inside the country.

"I'll take care of her." He finally spoke out after few minutes passed.

"Ulen, you said you wanted her to be happy and I think you know, by marrying Yuna, she isn't going to be happy." She warned him. He didn't need the warning, he had already known that Cagalli wasn't going to be happy about that, but he also did this for Cagalli in some ways.

She sighed and continued again, "I know you did to erase the rumor, but by marriage? Are you sure it is the right option?"

"Via, the rumor has nothing to do about this."

"Yes, it is!" She said this with louder voice and made Ulen surprised. He took back his hand. She realized that and apologized to him. "You held an engagement between Kira and Lacus even though you know that they haven't met each other and perhaps they haven't loved with each other. Have you forgotten about us?" She put her right hand slowly to his chin.

Ulen stared at his wedding ring for a moment. He knew exactly what she meant. His love story wasn't good either. He must get through many obstacles in order to be with Via liked then. He had promised himself at that time that he wouldn't let his children got the same story like him, but now, he even made their story worse than his. He was so sad and he felt vulnerable, like a baby who couldn't do anything except crying.

There're two strong reasons for him to do this. They were the rumor and his country. The rumor about Cagalli was having an _incest_ relationshipwith Kira. Ever since Cagalli's 17th birthday, his people started to wondering why Cagalli hadn't been engaged and Kira hadn't married yet at his 21st. Their ages were old enough to be engaged and married. Seeing that Kira's behavior to Cagalli was too much and their relationship was strange, his people was figuring that maybe Kira loved Cagalli and likewise. Instead of brother/sister relationship, their relationship was more like husband/wife one. At that time, loving your own brother or sister was something that common, yet the people still couldn't accept that kind of relationship.

So, Ulen had to do something about this. His friend, King Siegel Clyne from Aldera Kingdom had a beautiful daughter named Lacus Clyne that was famous because her beautiful voice and face. She had a beautiful pair of sapphire eyes and long pink hair. Almost everyone said that she was the appearance from the goddess of beauty. Therefore, Ulen asked Siegel and they made a _great_ agreement to engage their child. It was like a political engagement. For Cagalli, he tried his best to find someone. He even thought to put Shinn as the candidate, but suddenly Yuna came and voted for himself. Actually Ulen didn't want to make Yuna became his son-in-law, but Yuna threatened Ulen with something that the latter had no choice but to say yes and agreed for him marrying Cagalli. Cagalli was really angry about his decision and he knew that he was regretting it. Ever since he made that decision, Cagalli never talked with him anymore and if she did, it was just a small unimportant talk. Kira did the same too, but he didn't as mad as Cagalli. He still talked with Ulen about how to rule the country and the politics, but it wasn't more than that. Ulen somehow believed that _perhaps_ the rumor was true that Cagalli loved Kira and likewise.

-x-

"…_therefore I want you to come by to my place. I badly need someone that I can trust to hear about my feeling. Lenore, I knew I asked to much, but I don't know where to ask except to you."_

Via wrote a letter to her friend, Lenore and quickly asked the messenger to send the letter. She really needed someone to share and someone that she could trust about this problem. She needed a comfort and that comfort didn't come from her husband. She felt that her husband was changing and she couldn't do anything about it, so, she just could pray that God would hear her prayer and made everyone happy.

A day later, a reply came from Lenore. It's written:

-x-

"_Oh, how I wish I could come and comfort you as much as I can, Via, but I don't think I can make it. I will try my best though to come as fast as I can. My husband is hurt because of the war, so, I need to take care of him. The doctor said tomorrow he'd be alright and if he does, I'll come tomorrow._

_Sincerely, _

_Lenore."_

-x-

"_It's alright, Lenore. I'm sorry about your husband. I hope he'd be alright. I'll pray for him. It's okay if you can not come then. Your husband needs you more than me. If you can come, please tell me, okay? I really miss my husband._

_Love,_

_Via." _

-x-

"_Via, I know how it's look like when suddenly your husband changed into someone else without any reason. I, too, realize that my husband changes a lot whenever he goes to war and it isn't the good one. I hope you can stay strong because maybe he really needs you right now. Oh, the doctor said that my husband's wound isn't that bad. And since he hates to stay on bed too long, he is now already doing back his job and teaching Athrun to be a good king. He is so rough with Athrun, but I know well that he does that for Athrun's sake. I just hoped that Athrun knew that. Since my husband's has gotten over, I'll come to your country along with my husband and son. I hope it didn't too late._

_Sincerely,_

_Lenore."_

-x-

"_You know how happy I am to receive your letter? I was really happy when you said you could come along with your husband and son. Maybe you can attend my daughter's wedding too. I have prepared the carriage closed to the harbor. I also have told my servants to service you well. I can't wait for your arrival, Lenore. Oh, how I miss you so much and your husband, Patrick and don't forget your cute little Athrun. Oh, he isn't little anymore, is him? I guess he is at the same age as my elder son, Kira._

_Love,_

_Via."_

-x-

So, two days before the wedding ceremony, the Zala's family had arrived in Orb country without any difficulties. Lenore couldn't wait to see her friend and to comfort her. Patrick figured it might be a good thing to teach Athrun how to interact with other country and how to build an alliance. Athrun, himself, just couldn't wait to wandering around the country. He had always heard about how Orb was beauty and he couldn't wait to see whether it was true or not.

They got into the carriage that Via had prepared for them. Via had already told Ulen that they would attend Cagalli's wedding and she had prepared for their arrival. Ulen just smiled and ordered some maid to prepare for their arrival inside the Kingdom. For the wedding, Yuna had ordered someone to arrange everything. Cagalli couldn't do anything to avoid her –closer- wedding. She just could wait helplessly.

Destiny sure had its own way to meet those two souls that hadn't known each other. It had its own way to meet them in unexpected thing. When she was sitting at the fountain, located in the center of her country, the carriage that carried Athrun's family was passing her. Athrun was looking at his outside view and he glanced to a blonde girl who was crying. She didn't pretty, but she was attractive with her appearance. She had long blonde hair with cute face. From those beautiful eyes, tears rolled down slowly. He felt sad too when she was crying like that. He badly wanted to hug her and to comfort her. For the **first** time in his life, he wanted to do something not because his father's order.

-x-

_to be continued…_

_-x-_

eL : Wow, I got ten reviews! I can't believe it ^^. Okay, now I think I'd like to reply all of the reviews. First thing first, I want to say thank you so much to review for me n,n

Oh yeah, I think this is the fastest update that I've ever make. Hehehe, okay, now let's get back to the reviews. Okay, now I'm going to reply one by one.

**Hanabi-neko**: Thank you so much for your reviews XD…very happy to find out that you like that

**CagalliRules, lacusandkira,Xo56oX,Zedhryx** : ^^

**AsuCagafan** : Yeah, but of course there'll be a story when he started to find out he fell in love with Cags. I couldn't tell yet why he wanted Cags at that time, but I can tell it isn't love, hehe…

**Hegodart** : Yay, you like it! Oh, about the letter…Last chapter was about the prologue and I wanted to put something that could raise the curiosity and the intrigue about the story, so I just put it. Of course, the letter was sent from Athrun to Ulen and it was Ulen who read the letter first ^^. I hope that answered your question.

**D.L.S** : Yeah, I'm sorry about my grammar. I know it isn't that good…I have tried my best and I know that isn't an excuse. I just hope that I could improve my grammar by writing n,n

Oh yeah, about Athrun wanted Cags…of course it'd be when he met her like in this chapter and the next chapters, hehehe xP

**Kkornelia** : I guess, so far yours review has been the longest one that I've received. It isn't a bad thing though, hehe XP. I'm sorry about the bashing thing, I should not have done that *bowing* thanks for reminding me ^^. Well, I put him ineligible because I thought that because his behavior, nobody wanted to be his wife. I'll try to be objective for the upcoming chapters.

About Athrun wanting Cagalli, well there're some reasons for not calling him bastards yet…hehe…^^ Oh yeah, forgive me about my grammar. I'm trying my best to improve it ^^

**trulyanimelover06** : I hope this chapter can answer your question ^^

Cags : Wow, you have lots reviews…*smiling*

eL : Yeah, I am very happy right now and that makes me have the spirits to continue this story…

Cags : That's good, meaning that I didn't have to stick with that purple bastard forever…

eL : Well, depends…hehehe *grinning*

Cags : Oh gosh…I know that smile. Okay guys, you need to help me to get out from this hell. You need to review for her *pointing to eL who had already gone to bed* Wait, what are you doing?

eL : Sleeping…my mother has been mad with me, so, I guess I need to go to sleep now.

Cags : I know that, but that is Auel's bed!

eL : *blushing* Oh yeah, I don't know that it is his, but I'm too lazy to get up, so, I wish you could tell him to sleep at my bed or somewhere else. Okay, guys I'm going to sleep now. I hope you enjoyed my story. Don't forget to review me because when you review for me, I can get the spirit to continue my story and perhaps to help Cags *smiling*

Thanks for reading ^^

**Luph u all,**

**eL-ch4n**


	3. Chapter 2 : Thoughts

**Title : His RebeL Princess, Her CoLd Prince  
**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : **

He was cold and obedient to his father. She was rebel but could do nothing for her closer wedding with Duke Yuna. One day, the destiny arranged a meeting between them and that meeting changed him a lot. For the first time in his life, he **wanted** something for himself, not for his country or even his father.

**Recap Last Chapter : **

Queen Via realized that there was something wrong with her husband and she was determined to know what it was. She needed someone to discuss with and so she sent a letter to her friend, Queen Lenore from Zaft Kingdom. They were sending each other a letter and two days before the wedding Zala's family had arrived to ORB country. The destiny had done what needed to be done. It arranged an unexpected meeting between the Cold Prince with the Rebel Princess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

**"Thoughts"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Archangel Kingdom was big. The entrance was a big gate with some beautiful flowers around it. There was also a big garden with a fair size fountain beside the hall. The garden was really green and had a lot of beautiful plants. There were so many white roses in the gardens and also some violets. And the hall, the hall was really big not to mention it was beautiful. It was painted in pale azure color with an artistic décor on the ceiling and the pillars. They were really a great match. Everyone couldn't help but feeling in awe if they saw this kingdom for the first place. However, for Zala's family, it was something that was really general. It wasn't a surprise for them to see such thing. After all, they were a Royal Family too.

Regardless, Athrun was still staring in awe. He scanned everything in detail, not wanting to miss anything. Soon, he saw something that caught his attention when they had passed the garden and really inside the hall. The wall was painted in light cream color. Simple but elegant was what Athrun thought for that Kingdom. It couldn't be compared with his Kingdom since his was plainer, with white for the color and not much for the artistic décor. There were many portraits of the Kingdom's Royal family, from its ancestors 'till now. The thing that caught his attention was a portrait of the Hibiki's family that ruled the ORB country then. The portrait had four people. There were a man with a very gently eyes and short blonde hair sitting on the chair, a woman with long auburn hair, smiling beautifully, her eyes were amethyst in color and filled of softness. Behind them were a guy with short auburn hair, he looked exactly like the woman if the woman was a man. Then it was the girl who he had seen before. The blonde girl who was crying before because of something that he hadn't known was standing beside the man, putting her hands on the woman's shoulder and a big smile plastered on her face, a very genuine smile, something that he hadn't seen for long time. _She was the princess then_, Athrun's thought.

Now, he thought he knew the reason why she was crying just now. Maybe it was because that she didn't want to get married. Something telling him that she was really upset with the wedding. She wanted to ruin it, hell, she wanted to cancel it, but he knew that she could do nothing for she was crying. He smirked, something that he hadn't done for God knows how long. He stared at the portrait long enough until his father calling out his name.

"Athrun." There's no high tone for this, but Athrun knew better not to make his father angry. He didn't answer his father question. He walked faster reaching his parents, who were already far in front.

Inside his heart, he couldn't wait to meet the princess, to hear her voice, to know who she really was.

-X-

Prince Kira was outside the kingdom with no bodyguards or whatsoever. He was walking in disguise looking how his people were really preparing for the two days wedding. He was really infuriated to see that. He felt how helpless he was for he couldn't help his lovely sister about her wedding. Hell, he, himself also could do nothing about his engagement with the Lacus Princess from Aldera Kingdom. He never once seen being with woman, but it didn't mean that he didn't like them and also that didn't mean he **liked** his own sister. He was just way too overprotective to Cagalli. How could he not? He knew that Cagalli was rebel, reckless, so, he would do everything to cover her behavior. His people thought his way to protect her was a bit too much and they came into a conclusion saying that he **liked** his own sister! For God's sake, it was never once thought by him. He liked her, but it just as a sister. No more and no less.

Speaking of woman, he actually had dated once in his life. It was when he was 18 years old, when he was already being what not so called teenager anymore. He was dating with this peasant girl named Fllay Allster if he was not mistake because it had been 3 years past already. She had long maroon hair which she usually tied ponytail. She had a very gently pair of soft blue eyes, a color that was one of his favorite color. He liked that color and at that time he thought that his relationship with her could be last forever until they married. He asked her to wait for him until he could get his father's approval. It was no effort needed to ask his mother's approval. He tried his hard to be in his father's attention to get the approval.

Their relationship wasn't really known by his people because he kept that really good. They were rarely seen walking each other in front of the public. If they were doing that, it was when Kira disguised himself or when he asked Cagalli to be their company. People would just think that Cagalli was having her friendship walk with Fllay and Kira as an overprotective brother like always, was guarding them.

He was wondering why Cagalli didn't like Fllay. She had mentioned it to Kira many times.

"There's something about her that I don't feel good, Kira. It's like, she's hiding a secret. I dunno, but I just don't feel it right."

But Kira always ignored that like usual. He was thinking that maybe it was only Cagalli's feeling, something that he usually never believed in. Until one day, he knew better to hear your own sister because she _will never_ ever lie to you especially about your relationship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Kira was doing his usual walk. He had done his job and his lesson that day, so, he decide to come by to Fllay's place to say hello and to meet her after 2 weeks. They hadn't met each other for 2 weeks since Kira was trying to persuade his father to approve their wedding. His father wanted to know Kira's effort, so the latter was given many job and lesson than before. It was like his father was punishing him, but the latter knew that his father was just testing him. Kira did everything great and even he had followed his father's requisite for not meeting Fllay for two weeks or more. _

_Then, it had been two weeks, so, Kira thought it was okay for him to visit Fllay. He hadn't contacted her for two weeks and how he had missed her. He wanted to touch her smooth skin, hugged her tightly, teased her on her ears and kissed her delicate lips. He had arrived in front of her small house, a hut to be exact. He was suspicious to see the door was opening ajar. He looked through it, wanting to know what exactly she was doing. _

_How surprised was he to see her, half naked on the bed and cuddling with someone that he recognized as Ssigh, he couldn't remember the latter last name. He knew from her that Ssigh was her classmate that had a crush on her and followed her everywhere at school like a stalker. From what he heard, she seemed to hate him but, according to what he saw, she seemed happy and liked when he touched her delicate skin. Kira was trembling, realizing that he was touching the skin that Ssigh was touching. Luckily for Kira, he had not done **that** thing. He felt disgusted to see Ssigh kissing her lips, which Kira had kissed many times. _

_He wanted to interrupt, to scream at them, but, he wanted to know more about their relationship, so, he waited in silence. He couldn't see that, so, he turned his back. Slowly, the tears rolled down from his eyes, something that he hadn't done for long time, he was crying, sobbing to be exact but with no voice. He was trying to make himself invisible. _

_After what seemed like an hour, he heard that they finally stopped. He saw that Ssigh taking out a box from his pants pocket that was on the floor. He opened the small box and it revealed a beautiful ring, not too big, but it was in fair size. From what Kira saw, he knew that it was a diamond in a fair size. Fllay looked happy, but Kira realized it was a fake smile. _

_"It was beautiful, Ssigh!" she exclaimed, trying to be sound excited, which she failed according to Kira. _

_"I know it isn't too much, but I want to give it to you anyway, if you wish to marry me."_

_Fllay tried to look excited and happy. She put her arms around his neck and hugged her._

_"Of course I will, Ssigh. How could I refuse it?" She broke the hug and faced him. _

_"Maybe because of Kira?" he asked hesitantly, trying not to making her feeling hurt or else._

_"Kira?" She raised her left eyebrow. "He hasn't contacted me for 2 weeks and I don't even know if he still love me or not. Besides, I never really like him once. If not because he is going to be sovereign, I'll never want to date him, hell, marry him. You know, Ssigh, I always like you, but I just can't show that in front of everybody else. I just…I just want the best for you and I think I'm not the best for you. But, I see that you truly love me and these two weeks make me realize who I really love." _

_"Finally." He hugged her once time. Kira saw that she was disgusted with the hug. Kira then knew who she really was and felt relieved for not being with her. Thank God he hadn't really wanted to marry her. _

_He wanted to get back to the Kingdom because perhaps the kingdom's people will search for him, Cagalli will be very worried about him. He needed to get home, but he didn't want that over like that. He wanted them to know that he was there the entire time, to hear the disgusting proposal and act. _

_He opened the door slowly, making them looked at him in horror. _

_"Kira?!" shouted Fllay, she sounded surprised. Knowing that she was still hugging Ssigh, she quickly pulled him. "It's…it's not like what you see. I can explain it to you."_

_"Is there anything needed to be explained, Fllay?" Kira asked with a tone that showed clearly that he was angry, but something held his anger. _

_Fllay was out of words, she was mumbling, not knowing what to say._

_"As far as I'm concerned, I think there's nothing between us ever, Fllay. Oh yeah, and for you Ssigh." He smiled at Ssigh. "Thank Godness you asked her to marry you. I felt happy for both of you. You'll receive my expression of gratitude at your wedding. Until then, see you." With then he turned back and walked gently as ever. Fllay kept shouting his name and trying to get dressed to run after him, but when she was at the door, she didn't see him anywhere. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But then, it didn't mean Kira stopped to study harder and to learn better. It put his more effort to study better to rule his Kingdom so that maybe this kind of thing would never happen to one of his people. His father was somehow felt relieved to know that Kira would keep study harder. Ulen was afraid that Kira would stop because of depression but hell was the first wrong about that.

Kira was just wondering if Fllay was getting married with Ssigh or not because he didn't get any information of a wedding with their name. Even if they get married, maybe they did that in other country or they eloped for they or her were too embarrassed with him

Then, Kira was just walking like usual. He was actually trying to look for Cagalli. He knew that she was out of the Kingdom and was musing about her so called wedding. Even though he was in disguise, it couldn't hide his handsome and gentleness. Every person turned their eyes to see him wanted to know who he was and like usual, Kira ignored like there was nothing happened.

He knew where to find Cagalli because it was usually he, who did the job to find her. He knew her usual place to musing and to be in her own thoughts. After all, every person in that country had many thoughts to be figured out. That didn't exclude the royal family from the thoughts. They even had more thoughts and problems than the peasants. He had also heard that Zala's family will come by to congratulate her wedding, but he knew that it was his mother who invited them. Well, she actually invited Lenore, but Lenore wouldn't come alone. Of course, she would come with her family and so now they came. Kira just didn't want to look rude at the guest, so, he looked out for Cagalli for that reason. But that's not the only reason. Another reason was that he didn't want her to be alone right now. He knew that she needed company especially in this situation. His father wouldn't be much helpful and since she was usually being in the Kingdom and couldn't go out without his or their father's permission, she had few friends. In fact, she didn't have one. The only friend she got was him and that's why they were really close. Because Kira was actually the same with Cagalli. Ever since that incident, he hardly believe everyone and since he did that, it influenced Cagalli a lot. She hardly smile and cheerful especially in believing people.

Kira had heard a rumor about the Prince Athrun Zala from his people. He heard that when he was doing his afternoon walk. He heard people talking about Athrun and his family who were going to come to visit the country. From what he eavesdropped, it was about that Athrun was such an obedient guy and always did whatever his father ordered him. But, there's also a rumor telling that Athrun did that because his father, Patrick was so cruel. It was true actually because his father always did the war and never tried to avoid once. However, Kira wouldn't want to take much about the rumor. After all it was just a rumor and it couldn't be true.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What Kira didn't know was that Athrun had also heard a rumor about the first too. Athrun heard that Kira was having an affair with Kira's own sister, Cagalli. That's why the King arranged such an unprepared wedding for avoiding the rumor. Athrun was just hoping that the rumor wasn't true and he knew that it wouldn't be true. He realized that the glancing and staring that Kira gave to Cagalli was an overprotective brother's look. But then again, it might be just his intuition that couldn't be true. He was hoping that he could see them soon so that he could see them by his own eyes and to prove whether the rumor was true or not. He thought that she was a rebel one and her brother was much the one with brain, done anything carefully and with more calculation. Athrun felt that he was somehow look alike with Kira, their behavior, but it couldn't be reasoned yet when they hadn't met each other and knew each other more.

About Cagalil, he was thinking what it'd be like to hear her voice and to see her laughing. He didn't know why he liked the curious feeling that he was having and he knew that it wasn't wrong. Hell it felt right…really right to know what it'd be like to have her for him, not letting anyone to see her or to touch her even to glance at her. Everything about her was just for him, _only_ for him.

And the thought of her getting married with Yuna, the richest bachelor in that country, made her angry. The anger within him raised and he was really determined to know why he felt such feeling ever since he met her. He wanted to punch Yuna on his face, making the latter felt that he was better never being born. He didn't like when he imagine that Yuna would touch Cagalli on their first night. He would do anything just to make that it wouldn't happen. He wanted to stop the marriage, but he knew he could do nothing when he had his father ruled him. He promised himself that he would take what he wanted when he didn't have to be his father's shadow anymore. Soon, the time would come, the time when he had her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_to be continued…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

eL : Okay, guys. Now, it's time for me to give some author's notes.

First, I'd like to say how sorry I am for updating this late. I was lack of ideas and when I did have the idea, I couldn't use my computer and suddenly the idea was gone *chuckling* So, I was just hoping you guys will forgive me *pleading with puppy eyes*

Secondly, I know that I haven't really getting into the climax, I just want to make everything to be detailed and to be explained first before I continue. Okay, now I'm going to reply your reviews ^^

About the title, I was really confused. I changed that for 3 times and ended with this one, I just hope it'd be suitable with the story, hehe ^^

Cags : Before you are going to reply their reviews, there's something that kept bothering me, you know.

eL : Well, just spit it out *smilling*

Cags : *taking a deep breath* Why did you never once put me in this story? I mean, ain't I your main character? So, shouldn't you put me in most of your chapter? But, you just put me slightly like I am not the main character.

eL : Well, I'm get bored if always put the main characters in every chapter because sometimes the extras characters problem are quite complicated than the main character. I just want to explain that first. Besides, Kira was also one of the main characters, right?

Cags : *nodding slowly* Yeah, okay, I think I got that. But please, make me to meet Athrun. It's been long time for me to see him, you know *pleading eL*

eL : Alright, alright, I'd see what I can do for the next upcoming chapter. So, now, shall we reply their reviews?

(Cags nodded in agreement)

Okay, now, let's go for the review corner ^^

**AsuCagaFan :** hmmm….let's see…I think for this chapter, nap, it won't be happened until..well, let's see later :P

Thanks for your compliment and glad that you're getting obsessed with this story *grinning*

Cags : Why don't you get Athrun to hug me? It's been long time you know…*daydreaming*

eL : *ignoring Cags* let's go for the next reviewer

**AnInstantKing**

Kira : *coming out of nowhere* Yeah, I was hoping that they would know that I'm not attracted to Cagalli. It was something that out of mind, you know?

Cags : Hey! It supposed to be me to say that, you know!

Kira and Cags kept arguing each other…

eL : Oh boy, if you kept disturbing me while I'm trying to reply their review, this won't be done quickly and that means *pointing to Cags* you'll have to stay with Yuna for God knows how long and Yuna *pointing to Yuna who was grinning* stop that grin of yours and don't try to interrupt. Enough with the annoyance!

Okay, now shall we get back?

Kira, Cags and other characters were in silence, afraid of eL getting angry again.

Hmm…I haven't thought about that. Now you mentioned that. I'm thinking that Athrun would surprise at first but then he would ignore that rumor or…who knows? *laughing*

Yeah, English isn't my first language. I'm trying to improve that. Thanks for the compliment ^^

Anyway, I don't think that the wedding between Yuna and Cagalli could be avoided, that is my plot, so, I guessed it will be at least to your liking :D

About the editor, I'm thinking of that too, but I just don't like to put my burden onto someone else. Besides, I'll need to wait whether they have been edited my story or not and I just couldn't wait when I have the idea and want to update that quickly though sometimes I asked my teacher to check it before I updated the chapter xP

**D.L.S **: Thanks, bwahaha. I think that too, but we'll see later, hehe xP

**BrownSugarCandy** : Forgive me if I'm wrong, but was your penname before Hegodart?

Thanks for reviewing and not criticizing (joking, I don't really mind if there is something to be criticize)

Yeah? I'm glad you feel that, because to me all of those who read my stories especially those who reviewed are really special J

**AlaskkanWolf : **Okay, thanks for your advice and your review. I'll try to do better for the next chapter.

**Kkornelia :** This is chapter 3 for you, I'm sorry I can't update faster due to some circumstances. I was actually confused with the title, I hope this one fit well.

Now you mention that, I was thinking then they use birds instead of horses because the letters was sending across the sea, but maybe I'm wrong. Thank you for your attention then. I'll quickly change that ^^

Yeah, I'm trying to make her as the perfect princess so that Cagalli could feel you know feeling that she couldn't be compared to Lacus. Hehehe

I'm trying to make their first meeting to be so romantic, but that scene suddenly occurred in my mind and I wanted to write that, hehe

Oh yeah, I just forgot to tell you before. I got the inspiration from 'The Other Boleyn Girl', so that's the reason why you thought it was similar :P

**PinkPrincess511 **

Thanks for your review. Review again for this chapter please? *smiling*

eL :Cags, there's review for you…

Cags : *walk hesitantly and bowing* Thanks for your review to me and to eL-ch4n, **CagalliRules. **It's a great thing to have someone to review for me, thank you once again.

eL : Okay, now you can get back to your place, hehehe

**athrunszaira**

Cags : Hell, no! I won't do that and it was absolutely not going to happen, right eL?

eL : *grinning* Well, I dunno, I think it's a great idea, don't you think so, Yuna?

Yuna nodded happily.

Cags : *sweatdrop* No, if you dare to do that…I will…

eL : I will what?

Cags : I will tell that to Athrun *running to Athrun*

eL : Okay, now the disaster has gone. No, of course I won't make that happen. Hell, even though I just imagined that, I could feel nothing but disgust, yuck xO

So, you don't have to worry. I've thought something for that ^^

**trulyanimelover06** : Wow, take it easy man. One by one.

Okay, first thanks for reviewing ^^

Second, about their meeting, of course there'd be another meeting. Perhaps in the next chapter?

Third, Yes, they were strangers and knew nothing about each other except from the rumor.

Forth, Yes, she would take a part and yes she would look like Lacus. I've been thinking of her part real well and I just hope that you all won't get angry with me when you know what her role was in this story.

Fifth, Yes and No, I'm just thinking that he might be got sick so that Athrun needed to take over the King Chair. But then it will be revealed soon, I hope ^^

No probs, you can ask as many questions as you want, but…I hope you can make that in point, because it's hard for me to see the question like that. I'm afraid that I can miss one question and I don't want that to be happened.

And thanks again for the reviews and for the questions. Feel free to ask anytime you want, I'll be very glad to answer ^^

Kira : Wow, you got so many reviews and lots to reply.

eL : Yeah, I'm too tired. I think I'd want to get some sleep first.

Kira : Okay, so, urrm….I want to ask…when will you let me to meet Lacus? I mean…

eL : I'll do that as soon as I get the mood to continue this story. If get happier than I'll be very glad to update faster and don't forget if I the inspiration too ^^

Kira : Okay guys, I plead you to review for her so that I can meet with my lovely Lacus….

eL : Speaking of Lacus, where's she?

Kira : She's busy in the kitchen.

eL : Oh, I see… so, guys, review for me please J, if I'm happier, I'll update faster and get the inspiration faster so that I can help Cags from that bastard and Kira to meet Lacus. Oh yeah, and to kick Fllay out too, hehehe

So, review 'kay? Thanks a lot…

GBU ^^

**

* * *

Luph u all**

**eL-ch4n**


	4. Chapter 3 : Postulation

**Title : His RebeL Princess, Her CoLd Prince  
**

**Rating: T**

**Summary : **

He was cold and obedient to his father. She was rebel but could do nothing for her closer wedding with Duke Yuna. One day, the destiny arranged a meeting between them and that meeting changed him a lot. For the first time in his life, he **wanted** something for himself, not for his country or even his father.

**Recap Last Chapter : **

Zala's Family had arrived in Archangel Kingdom and Athrun became more and more interested in seeing the family's daughter, Cagalli. Kira, on the other hand, was still, however, bounded with his past. Somehow, he couldn't forget about his ex-_girlfriend_ (if it could be called as that). He searched for Cagalli because they needed to meet the Zala's family and greeted them. While doing so, Kira and Athrun thought about the rumor about each other and was determined to know the truth beyond the rumor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

"**Postulation"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a beautiful fountain. It located in the middle of the country and the water was very clear and clean. Every child liked to play near the fountain, sprayed each other with the water. However, that time, since they were too busy to prepare for the wedding, there's rarely any child near the fountain. There's only one young lady, with short blonde hair, wearing the royal dress, sitting near the fountain. She was so sad. Her amber eyes showed emptiness. She was staring to the view with emptiness. Her mind was in somewhere else. She was really sad, however, she couldn't cry. If she cried, she'd be lost and it would show how weak she was. She didn't want everybody thought her as a weak _princess_. She didn't want her people to see her as a spoil princess or as a weak princess. No, she didn't want that. In fact, she wasn't weak, she was strong that she could accept her fate without doing nothing. But, was it right? To show her strength, could it just accept the fate without doing nothing? She didn't know what to do or how to answer that question. She was, however, weak because after all she was still a human and to add, she was a _woman_. She was really devastated. She didn't like that feeling and never wanted to accept that.

Suddenly, she got her sense back when she saw a carriage from her Kingdom taking a royal family from another country. She took a glance and her eyes suddenly captured by a figure of a young man with short navy blue hair. She couldn't see clearly his face from that far, but she could get that he was _pretty_ handsome, in fact, she could tell that he was really handsome. She wondered who he was and why he came to her country. She figured out that he might be from Zala's family because this morning, she heard from the maid that Zala's family would come by to attend her wedding, which would be held in two days. They were staring for what seemed just a few seconds yet she felt that she wanted to know more about him. She wondered why she felt that kind of feeling, feeling of wanting to know the stranger.

A few minutes later, she was startled when a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find her brother, standing in front of him with a mixed feeling on his face. He was obviously tired of running and searching for her. "Kira." The girl spoke his name slowly as she stood up to face him. She was definitely shorter than him, so, he needed to look down and she must look up so they could face each other.

"Cagalli." Kira murmured her name slowly. He was so sad to see his sister like that. He, more than anyone else, wanted her to be happy and he would do anything to do that, however, seeing her like this made him knew that he could do nothing to her. He felt terribly sad and useless. If only he had the power, maybe this would never be happened.

As they were standing like that, people were whispering about them. Some was talking that Kira and Cagalli was having a date, some said they would be kissing, and many others. Kira let out a sigh before saying, "So, shall we get back to the castle now, my dear?"

Cagalli stared for a moment. Kira could see clearly through those eyes that she was definitely crying before. Feeling infuriated than before, Kira could only just stayed calm although anger was within him. Cagalli nodded hesitantly before following Kira to the castle

-x-

Meanwhile, Zala's family had already inside the Guest room. They were sitting in a straight line and facing Ulen and Via. Lenore smiled happily to Via.

"It's been a long time since our last meeting, right, Via?" Lenore asked as a way to make a conversation. Via nodded happily. She clapped her hands in front of her face and exclaimed happily, "Yes, indeed it's been a long time. I've been looking to see you sooner, Lenore."

"Well, let's the ladies have their own talk in the room, shall we go to the garden now, Patrick?" asked Ulen. Patrick nodded and he gave a sign to Athrun to follow them. Athrun had no choice but to follow them to the garden that they had passed before.

Patrick and Ulen were talking about politics, about their country, something that Athrun didn't find interest in. He felt bored because not only did he not enjoy the situation but also he was being ignored by the old men. He sighed then he looked around the garden, gazing around and learnt about the garden more specifically.

He was so bored. He almost slept, if not because suddenly Ulen stood up and exclaimed something happily, he would probably made his father ashamed by sleeping soundly. He looked where Ulen was looking at. When he saw it, he was half shocked half happy because in front of him now was the person that he was intending to see, to know more, _Cagalli Hibiki_. Yeah, right, Cagalli and Kira were walking towards them slowly and were standing now in front of them, greeting them with a smile. Athrun knew that smile, it was a fake smile that was used as a formality. He just smiled sheepishly as a reply.

Cagalli, on the other hand, was confused of what to do. In front of her was the guy whom she saw before. The guy who _almost_ captured her heart in just a minute she saw him. It was strange ,though, to have that kind of feeling in such a short time, but what's done was done.

"Now, now, shall I introduce you to my very precious son and daughter?" Ulen exclaimed.

'_If we are truly precious, you will not do that kind of think, father.'_ thought Cagalli sarcastically in her own mind. Kira thought about the same too with Cagalli and glanced to each other with a smirk on their face.

Athrun was shocked a little when he saw them glancing to each other and smirked. He found that somehow he was devastated and yet he didn't know why. Somehow he tried to think that the rumor was true, looking through Kira's eyes, the first found more about that. Maybe there's something deeper than whatever it was. However, it might be also his own thought, something that couldn't be proved _yet_.

"So, this is your Cagalli who will be married in two days?" asked Patrick in casual tone yet Cagalli found nothing but disgust within it. She hated that he reminded her about her wedding, something that she could not avoid, something that would slowly yet certainly come to her sooner or later.

"Why, yes, of course she is. Let me introduce you. I present Cagalli Hibiki and Kira Hibiki."

As a casual, they replied in union, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Why, the pleasure is mine. My name is Patrick Zala and the boy here." He told Athrun to come closer to them and when the latter had done that, "His name is Athrun Zala. I think he is the same age with Kira, isn't he?"

"Well, yes, Patrick. My dear Kira here is 21 years old. I think Athrun here is just the same, right?"

Athrun nodded and bowed, "Yes, Sir. I turn 21 this year. "

'_What a boring kid. So obedient and too formal.'_ Kira thought in his mind. _'Maybe the rumor isn't that false at all.'_

He wanted to share his mind with Cagalli, but when he glanced at Cagalli, he realized that Cagalli's eyes were too busy to stare at Athrun. He found that it was interesting and a smirk crossed on his face when he found out that Athrun did just the same like Cagalli.

Cagalli didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes from Athrun. Somehow, she found herself being attached to him. It was strange, you know, to have that feeling within you. Athrun felt just the same.

"So, I think let the kids have their own talk. Why don't we go to my place and we talk more about this kingdom, Patrick?" suggested Ulen. Patrick nodded and then they left the three in awkward.

When they went away, Cagalli and Athrun kept the staring thing and Kira couldn't help it anymore, so, he tried to make a conversation. "Err, shall we sit down there?"

It was a minute until Athrun got his sense back to answer the question. "Ah, alright." Kira sighed. He thought that he might got something to talk or else this situation would go awkward than ever. He got an idea. Why didn't he leave them alone so that he wouldn't be in this awkward condition? Most of all, he found that both Cagalli and Athrun seemed to find interest in each other, something that he had been aware of. He stood up, making them confused then said, "Well, I gotta go, I've something to do. I'm sorry. Is it okay to leave you guys alone?" He emphasized the alone as he glanced to Cagalli. Cagalli gave the 'what-do-you-think-you-are-doing?' look and blushed inside because she knew exactly what Kira mean. Athrun nodded hesitantly and then Kira left them easily like the wind blew. After Kira left, Cagalli and Athrun were in a deep silence before Athrun made a conversation.

-x-

The room was not dark. The windows were wide enough to get the light from the sun. Ulen and Patrick were inside Ulen's throne. Ulen took a seat on the chair and Patrick sat exactly opposite the first.

"So, what do you want to talk with me, Ulen? There's something behind this all?" Patrick opened his mouth while Ulen poured some tea to the first's glass.

"Be careful, Patrick, because maybe the wall has ears and we don't want this goes out, do we?"

"Well, yes, of course we don't. What exactly is this? Is it about your daughter's wedding?"

Ulen was shocked. Was it too obvious that he wanted to talk about the wedding? Yeah, it was.

"You guess that right, Patrick. I want you to do something to me, if that doesn't burden you."

"Of course it won't. Remember I've some debts to pay right?" Patrick smirked. Ulen just smiled sheepishly. "What's that concern you, Ulen?" asked Patrick again. Ulen took a deep breath before whispering to Patrick.

-x-

On the other hand, the ladies were having their own talk about their husband. Both Via and Lenore realized that there's something that their husband were hiding, something bad or good. Whatever it was, their husband didn't want the ladies knew about that.

"So, it's not only Ulen?" asked Via in disbelieved. She just didn't know why this was happening to them, to her family.

Lenore nodded, she grabbed Via's hand and held it tightly to gave the latter a support, "However, that means you're not alone, Via. We're going to get through this together." Lenore smiled to Via, a comfort smile.

Via's tears rolled down slowly and she wept it with her right hand. "You are correct, Lenore. We can go through this together. Oh, I do hope I can do something for Cagalli's wedding." She sighed.

Lenore took a deep breath before staring at Via's eyes deeply, "Via, what you can do, what we can do now, is to support our husband. Maybe, at this time they are in their worst life and as their wive, we shall support them and take them to the right path."

"Lenore, I've asked Ulen many times about his choice, about his decision of marrying Cagalli with Yuna, but he never answered me once. Not once did he say his reason for doing this. I can support him if only he tell me the reason, Lenore. It seems that although we are so close, yet inside we are so far. The gap between us kept bigger and bigger. I hate it." She cried softly.

Lenore looked at Via sadly and then took the latter to a comfort hug. Via cried softly on Lenore's shoulder. She didn't remember when the last time she cried so freely like that. She cried like a baby, who had lost his toys. She cried remembered that she could do nothing for her husband, for her lovely children.

_'I don't want to be like this, to be so weak, so vulnerable. I need to strong for them, for my family. I need to be there for them. I must be.'_ Via thought in her mind as she cried softly.

Lenore comforted the latter, telling the latter that everything's going to be alright. When the time had come, everything would be like usual and they would be like before. But, deep down, Lenore knew that the time would never come. She had a feeling that everything would be alright, but everything would never be the same like before. It would change, change their life forever and what they could do now was to wait and be strong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_to be continued…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

eL : Hi, guys. Nice to see you again. eL is a bit sad because eL got less review than before, however, eL still happy because there's a new reviewer for this story and eL can finally make this scene. However, eL found out that there's little about them. eL promises that the next chapter there'll be more AsuCaga than before. Hope you'll be patient a little more ^^

Oh yeah, come here Athrun. (Finally eL can persuade him to come xD)

Athrun : What? You disturbed my sleep just for this?

eL : Okay, guys ignore him. Now, let's reply the reviews, shall we? And, anyway, eL did change the title because eL thinks this one suits better, do you think so? Oh, and eL did add some scene for this chapter. Hope you guys like it ^^

**BrownSugarCandy** :

I think your nickname before is unique, however, I do find this one is interesting too ^^

Tq for your review and it's okay, you're not really OOT at all, hehe xD

See you at next chapter ^^

**PinkPrincess511 :**

Sorry, I disappointed you before. I hope this one is better xP and tq for your review ^^

Don't forget to review for this chapter too, hehe

**AsuCagafan :**

Well, I'm glad too if Yuna didn't do _that_. I mean, I can't imagine that I make the scene. If I make it, I'll probably be dead *glancing to Athrun's anger*

Anyway, tq and please review for this chapter too, hehe. You know you want that ^^

**memeylupht :**

Tq ^^

**Archerygurl :**

Welcome to this story. You are my new reviewer and I'm glad that you review ^^ By the way, I got the 'Aldera Kingdom' name is from one manga with 'Jewel' thing, but I can't think of it. If I remember, I'll tell you ^^

About Kira and Lacus, I'll make them meet ASAP and I mean really soon. Well, about that Kira will like her or not, it's still in progress. I hope you're kind enough to wait ^^

Thanks guys for reviewing ^^

You know you want to push the green button too this time, hehe xD

Luph u all

**eL-ch4n**


	5. Chapter 4 : Prelude

**AN :**

Before I went to the chapter, I've finally decided to make some Asucaga moment and I hope you all will like that because I, myself, quite enjoy writing it xP. Lol

anyway, this chapter had two themes. So you can turn the song on. Either one is find cause I got the inspiration from the song

**Time after Time -- Ronan Keating**

**You'll be in My Heart -- Phil Collins / Usher**

Now, let's go the story, shall we?

-x-

**Title : His Rebel Princess, Her Cold Prince**

**Rating: T**

**Summary : **

Cagalli was a rebel princess and was going to be wed to Yuna. She hated her wedding, but she could do nothing to avoid that. When she got no choice, there came an encounter from Athrun, the soon-to-be-obedient King Zaft. They found themselves attracted to each other. Could they find a way to get out from the problem?

_**Recap Last Chapter**_:

Athrun and Kira, both of them had met each other and found that the rumor wasn't quite false at all and it was true in some ways. However, meeting with Cagalli was something beyond his expectation. He felt something to her, which he knew he hadn't felt that before. Whatever it was, he knew he would like that. Patrick and Ulen were discussing about something and it was probably about Cagalli's wedding. On the other hand, Via and Lenore (or in this case, it was Lenore) were supporting each other to be strong for their husband.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4

"**Prelude"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After leaving both of them alone to have their own time, Kira decided to go back to his room and he passed his father's room. He heard that his father was talking with Athrun's father and he was determined to know what they were talking about. He knew it wasn't right, but he was so curious. Slowly, he put his ear close to the wall and eavesdrop their conversation, but he didn't get what he had expected before. He just heard that his father asked a help from Patrick and other than that, he didn't know because he looked that his father was whispering to Patrick. He sighed. It was useless, so, he decided to continue what he was doing before, walking to his own room.

On the way to his room, he was thinking what he could do about Cagalli's wedding. Should he and Cagalli run away from the kingdom? He shook his head. Nah, it would only bring more problems than it already was. He hated when he felt being cornered, not knowing what to do. He had many ludicrous ideas before in order to help Cagalli, even if that meant he would tell his people that the rumor was _**true**_ that Cagalli and he **loved** each other in that kind of way. However, he knew that it could not bring much help. Like he said, it would only bring more problems and he just didn't want to add anymore burdens for Cagalli. If he could, he would do anything to be in Cagalli's place and let him took all the consequences. He took a deep breath.

His mind was wandering around, he gazed to nothing and then suddenly he thought of Athrun Zala. That man was quite the same with the rumor. But, he knew that Athrun was somehow attracted to Cagalli. He could tell by the look in the latter's eyes before. He saw that Athrun stared at Cagalli with the eyes that Kira used to have before back then when he was with Fllay. It was _attraction_ or even more. And he found his little sister was also the same. He chuckled the idea of Athrun kidnapped Cagalli from her wedding to his kingdom, however, he thought it wasn't that bad either right? Who knows maybe Athrun would really do that? Nah, he shook his head, the guy was too obedient and too calculated to do something reckless as that. He didn't hope too high that Athrun would do something like that, besides what if Kira were wrong? What if Athrun wasn't attracted to Cagalli in that kind of way? Or if he _does_, would Kira really allow his sister to elope or something like that?

It was the many times he sighed at that day, feeling helpless and useless. If only he had the power to prevent or even cancel the marriage. Suddenly, he thought about something. If Cagalli was going to marry the bastard Yuna, would Cagalli do _that_ in her wedding night? He shook his head. Anger flashed in his eyes as he thought of that. He took a fast pace to his room and he had to quickly act something about that. He didn't want Cagalli -or him- to regret _that_ later. He had to discuss this with his father that day and the sooner, the better.

-x-

Both Athrun and Cagalli were in an awkward silence, neither had tried to speak to each other. _'Come on, Athrun. It's not like it's the first time you've ever talked to a woman! And besides, you've asked this moment from the very beginning. You've got that and now you could speak nothing? Oh please.'_ He thought as he glanced to the nervous Cagalli.

Cagalli was nervous, she stared at her feet as they were the greatest things that she had ever seen. She hated the silence and she usually could make a conversation easily and why this was different? She had to say something otherwise they would be in this death silence until God knows when.

"Err..." She turned her head to face Athrun, who was trying to find a word to speak. She stared at him liked before and examined his face closely and carefully. He was handsome, really handsome. He had a very beautiful pair of emerald eyes and his lips were so beautiful. His skin was smoothly white. His short navy blue hair was a match with his emerald eyes. Cagalli thought, how could a man possibly so perfect like him?

He turned to her and smiled softly. "So, do you want to go to somewhere else?" asked him to break the silence. Hearing that masculine voice made her suddenly regained her conscious back.

"What was it?" she asked again.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go to somewhere in particular?" asked him once more.

She shook her head and turned to gaze at the garden in front of them. "Nah, I've been enough with the day walk. What about you?"

He smirked. "If you don't have anywhere to go, then I think I don't have either." Cagalli blushed upon hearing his answer. He chuckled. "Well, actually I was wondering if you can take me to see your country. I've heard that it is beautiful and I want to know if it's true."

Cagalli glared at him. "Yeah, it is indeed beautiful and I will show you why." She stood up and made him to look at her with a smirk. _'Finally.'_ He thought. She looked to him and offered her hand to be taken. "I hope you still have the strength to walk, Prince Zala." She said sarcastically. Athrun chuckled. "Very well, my lady. I hope you know where you're going."

She smirked and it made him blushed. He just realized that smile suited her better than a sad face and he had promised himself to protect that smile even if that meant to…

-x-

_Come stop your cryin'  
and we'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here don't you cry._

-x-

Before they went out from the Kingdom, she had suggested that better both of them disgust themselves with hood or something, so, her people wouldn't recognize her. She didn't want to put more un-important information for her people. She took him to one of her favorite place and it was the fountain where she cried before. Athrun had glanced at the fountain before and from afar, he could tell it was beautiful. But, when he was really in the place, he couldn't take his eyes from that. It was so beautiful, the water was so clear that you can see your own reflection. They were steeping on the green grass that was surrounding the fountain. There were also some flowers which being planted closed to fountain, in front of the bench, where a couple could sit there to admire the beauty.

Cagalli sat at the bench and Athrun followed her. He stared at Cagalli for a moment and when he realized she glanced at him, he quickly changed his direction to the flowers in front of them. Cagalli knew that Athrun was staring at her and she glanced at him a little only to find him quickly changed his direction. She chuckled and stared to the sky. It was very beautiful that day, there're no black clouds or anything referred to rain. She hated rain and the same time enjoyed it. Every time it's raining she couldn't get out to play or maybe to enjoy the view, but when she was looking at the rain, it seemed that all her problems had vanished away.

She stood up after sitting at there for a moment. When they were sitting, they didn't speak much except asking about each other liking such as their favorite color, favorite food, you named it. She decided it's time for another walk before her parents and his searching for them. He followed her stood up and then she quickly

-x-

_For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you_

_keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us can't be broken,  
I will be here dont you cry_

_-x-_

The next destination was the market where most people spent their time at there. The market was really busy especially at that hour. People sold and people bought. She enjoyed that, why? Because whenever she walks pass that place, nobody seemed to notice her as their princess and she liked that because she didn't have to feel **different** and also didn't have to disgust herself to someone else.

Athrun was quite surprised to be taken at that place. He never knew that Cagalli would like a place like this. But then again, she had surprised him many times that day and he thought another surprise from her would be nice and wouldn't be so boring. He chuckled with the thought. Cagalli turned to him, raised her eyebrows as if wanted to know what he was thinking before. Athrun shook his head and told her to keep going.

She stopped when she saw something that caught her attention. It was a beautiful necklace with a small pendant. The pendant was pink with a little pink in color. It was so simple, but Cagalli found it was so beautiful. She took it and looked at it as if she wanted to buy that. The more she looked at it, the more she fond of that thing. She never liked anything connected to jewel before, but this one had caught her attention very much.

Athrun noticed that and smiled softly. He walked towards her and asked the seller. "How much is it?" Cagalli turned to see Athrun stood beside her and asked the price of the necklace she was holding.

-x-

_Cos you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more.  
You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always. _

-x-

The seller was a guy with short spiky brown hair. He had a scar on his left eye, like it was a wound left by someone. Maybe his rival, Athrun thought. The seller smirked when Athrun asked the price. He had been watching them ever since they stepped into the market. After all, it wasn't that hard to recognize the princess of his kingdom. "Well, I'll give a special prize for you since the lady here seems like it so much. How about 100 gil?" Athrun nodded in agreement and handed the seller the money. Cagalli looked at Athrun and smiled, mouthed a 'Thank you' to him.

The seller watched the scene as if it was the romantic scene ever. He smiled. "Well, it has a story too. You want to hear?" He asked. Cagalli quickly turned her head to face him and nodded in excitement. Athrun was happy seeing her smile like that and also heard the story from the seller.

"Hmm..let's see. The necklace was belonged to a princess before. She had a fiancé whom she didn't love. She had already fall for someone else and it was a prince from another kingdom. However, she could do nothing about her feeling. She was so weak, she thought. When there's a war between her kingdom with her beloved one, she died holding the necklace. When her people found her, she wasn't alone. Her other hand was holding her beloved one. And so they said whoever has the necklace will never be apart from his/her beloved one. It's because she didn't want other to feel the same sadness she had been through."

-x-

_Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
How know your different  
Deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

-x-

Athrun had helped Cagalli to put the necklace around her neck and that made Cagalli blushed. "The princess was like me." She murmured slowly when they had gone from the market and went to the last destination, which was the mountain. They climbed to the cliff so they could see her kingdom above that. It was so beauty. The air was still fresh also and he felt so calm in that place. He glanced to Cagalli who was watching in silence. Her amber eyes showed some sorrow. He sighed and heard her murmuring again. "However, she was so strong."

"Cagalli." He looked at her and murmured her name softly. He took a deep breath and forced her to see him directly. "She wasn't you and you were not her. Do you understand that?" He said that with a louder voice and anger. Cagalli's eyes widener upon hearing the statement. She chuckled. "Indeed I am, Athrun. Besides, I hate the princess, really."

"Why?" this took a curiosity from Athrun so he asked her.

"Well, first of all. If I were her, I would not willingly to give up my love with my beloved. If she really loved him, she would never hurt him by marrying to another man. Most of all, if she truly believe in her love, she should never let him go at the first place. Besides, it is ridiculous, be with your lover when you've died. If I could, I would never do that." She mentioned that clearly.

"How about you?" He asked softly and realized it was a mistake. He said stupid many times to himself. How could he be so reckless and said something that could hurt her even more? She stared at him with sadness. She looked up to see him and realized how close they were. She blushed and likewise.

-x-

_And you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know.(what do they know)  
We need each other, to have to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know._

-x-

He leaned closer to her slowly, closing their distance. He brushed his lips with hers. He did that maybe because of the situation or? He enjoyed the kiss and he knew that she did likewise. His tongue searching for an entrance and she didn't want to stop him, so, she parted her lips, slowly yet willingly, letting his tongue to come and explore every inch inside her mouth. He circled his hands around her waist, embracing her closer to him, deepening their kiss. She didn't know what to do so she just put her hands beside her. Athrun noticed that, so, he grabbed Cagalli's hands gently and put them around his neck. After doing so, he circled his hands back around her waist and continued enjoying the kiss.

-x-

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
(you godda be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.__They'll see in time, I know._

_We'll show them together cos'_

-x-

Cagalli had never been kissed before or if she did, she never felt such a kiss before. She wondered if a kiss would be that good or was it good because it was Athrun who kissed her? The kissed was so gentle, it wasn't because of lust. It made her felt loved and wanted. Moreover, it made her feel whole. She knew it was crazy. How could she feel that to a person whom she just merely met? But, maybe she had known this was going to happen. She probably had the intuition before when she laid her eyes on him at the first time. Maybe like the princess, she had found someone whom she truly loved.

-x-

_You'll be in my heart,  
Believe me,  
You'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on,  
now and forever more._

-x-

He never knew a kiss could be so wonderful, so enjoyable, so _pure_. Surely, it wasn't his first kiss. He had kissed some girls before, mostly because his father asked him to or the girls threatened him to do that. He thought a kiss would be just a _kiss_. Boy was he very wrong. He wondered why her lips were so soft, so enrapturing and so perfect liked it was special made for him. They were just perfect for his lips. He enjoyed exploring every inch of her mouth.

Unknown by them, their kiss would lead them to something big, something that they hadn't been aware of _yet._ The kiss was just a **prelude **to…

-x-

_Ooh you'll be in my heart  
(you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart  
(I'll be there)  
Always_

_Always  
I'll be with you,  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always.  
Just look over your shoulder x3  
I'll be there always._

-x-

_**To be continued…**_

-x-

eL : Lol, it's been a long time. How are you guys? Hehe, hope you're all well ^^

how about this chapter? Lol, I don't know if their kiss was too fast or not. Did you guys expect them kiss before? Oh, anyway, I'd like to do a vote from you. PM me or review me if you like.

The question is this.

Do you guys prefer for Cagalli to do **it **with Athrun first then do **it **with Yuna later at their wedding night or Cagalli wouldn't do **it **just yet?

Yuna : *out of nowhere* Do it with me and never with Athrun *glaring at Athrun*

Athrun : Geez, the choices are not to my liking. Is there any other options?

eL : *smiling* Nope and you just hoped that the reviewers are kind enough to give another options, hehe xD

Yuna, Athrun and Cagalli (?) sweatdropped.

eL : Alright, let's reply the review now, shall we?

**AsuCagafan : **Now, here's new chapter for you. I hope you liked that and your curiosity increased rapidly *grinning*

**Ali **: Yes, finally I made Asucaga moments, bwahahaha…I enjoy this chapter really, hope you too ^^

**PinkPrincess511 :** I'm sorry if the previous chapter was lack of intensiveness. The previous one supposed to be just a prologue to this chapter and to introduce some of the new problems that will arise soon xP Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter like I do ^^

**Xx Meisha xX : **^^ Hoho, looks like Kira was eavesdropping the conversation but sadly he didn't find anything quite useful T_T. Yes, he did jealous of Kira, but maybe because he saw Kira was too close to Cagalli (or not). Oh, btw, when will you update your story 'The Heart's Diamond'? I'm looking forward to it n,n

**memelupht : **Yay, you've fallen this story. I'm so happy to hear that ^^ and finally I've made some asucaga moments for you guys xD Well, about the conversation, I guess we have to find it later or sooner? Hehe

**asga :** Yay, a new reviewer. Btw, I'm glad you like the story. I hope you'll keep reading that. Btw, I really like your story 'The Bet with the Devil' it is so great ^^

* * *

eL : Thx guys for reading, hope you enjoy this story ^^ and don't forget to review pliz, hehe xP

ciao

**Luph u all**

**eL-ch4n  
**


	6. Chapter 5 : Resentment

**AN :**

First, I want to say for those who PM me. NO, I will never abandon this story no matter how long it will cost, I will update this and continue this. And yes, I'm kind of busy with some tasks in school. I really apologized for the sooooo long update ,

Oh, for the results. I will not make Cagalli to do **that **either with Yuna (heck) or with Athrun. I've suddenly got a new idea for that and don't worry, I've made something to avoid that scene, hehe.

I hope this chapter could make it up for you. Oh and here's the review zone ^^

Cags **: **Why did you update this so long?? I was really upset that you end the story like that.

eL : Are you sure? *smirking* Because I think that you like it.

Cags : *blushing* Why would I like it?

eL : *shrugged her shoulder* Well, maybe because you can kiss Athrun finally? *grinning*

Cagalli just blushed and barely had the strength to continue the conversation, so, instead she ran to Athrun while eL just sighed.

eL : Well, another way to go! Oh, guys, this is time for Lacus to show up and for her fans, be happy ^^ Now, review corner.

-x-

**mehj : **Thank you so much. I was afraid that the song wasn't into the scene that much and yes, I like the kissing part too. I thought it was what they felt when they kissed. Oh, I hope I could get one like that *blushing*

**Tezuka R :** Thank you for the review. I am really sorry that I updated each chapter took long time T^T. I will promise myself to update soon again. Hope you like this chapter ^^

**patzie24 :** Agree!!! I could never imagine Yuna touching Cags. No way in hell will I allow that!! Oh, anyway, I hope this chapter is long enough? Hehe

**moogle_31 :** I'm sorry to answer that yes, Cagalli had to marry Yuna because that is my plot, however, you don't have to worry that Yuna will do a thing to Cags. About the secret plot, it was for another thing, but yes, somehow it could interfere the wedding. Hoho…and the secrets will soon be revealed xD

**Xx Meisha xX : **Yes, finally I updated, hehe… well, if you listen to the song, probably you could get the scene more. Lol, actually I always do the same like you, but I just find it will be more romantic if I put a song for it.

Yes, that's not a merely coincidence, but let's keep it first, shall we? xD Oh, no worry, Yuna would never ever do that with Cagalli. Hope you like this chapter  
Best of luck with your story. I'm sorry that I couldn't review it because I barely touch my computer now, so, I usually read it using the phone and everytime I wanted to put a review, it ended up failed T^T Gosh, I hated it so much

**PinkPrincess511: **yay, they were kissing however, it was so sad that I wouldn't put them in this chapter. I needed to find next scene after the kiss, any ideas?

**memeylupht **: To tell the truth, I didn't expect them to kiss so soon. I mean, at their first meeting _? Well, but I guess it is what we call as love at first sight right?

**BrownSugaredCandy **: hehe, yes, I have the same feeling with you too, but I don't know why I made the scene where they kissed. Lol, but I loved it though, hehe

**Cagalli Haruka Zala **: new reviewer , welcome to the story, Cagalli Haruka Zala. Well, you have quite a long name. what should I call you? Btw, you can just call me **eL** if you want xP and thank you for your reviews ^^

**AsuCagaFan : **Lol, I'm sorry that this chapter will go for your disappointment as I don't put AsuCaga in this chapter. I've decided to put Lacus in the story for the introduction, lol.

**Cagalli Hotaru Zala :** Yay, my grammar is better?? Finally, well, but still I made lots of mistake T^T. I just hoped it will be better soon. Thank you for your reviews by the way, and I'm glad that there's another AsuCaga fan, hehe

-x-

**Title : His Rebel Princess, Her Cold Prince**

**Rating: T**

**Summary :**

Cagalli was a rebel princess and was going to be wed to Yuna. She hated her wedding, but she could do nothing to avoid that. When she got no choice, there came an encounter from Athrun, the soon-to-be-obedient King Zaft. They found themselves attracted to each other. Could they find a way to get out from the problem?

_**Recap Last Chapter**_:

Kira left Athrun and Cagalli, so, they could spend some time more. While himself tried to help Cagalli in his own ways. Even though he eavesdropped, he couldn't know much about what both his and Athrun's father were talking about. Meanwhile, both Athrun and Cagalli finally could meet each other and they even developed their feelings. However, unknown by them, the kiss that happened was just a prelude.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5

"**Resentment"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Far, far away from Archangel Kingdom, there's another Kingdom called by Aldera Kingdom which led by Siegel Clyne. Unfortunately that the Queen had passed away due to give birth for the princess of the kingdom, Lacus Clyne. The first year, when Siegel lost his wife, he was in a great depression. He wouldn't want to eat or even got out from his room. Worst was, he even did not take a look to his own daughter, Lacus Clyne. The name Lacus was given by his wife, before she passed away. The maids, the butler had been worrying with his health when they realized that he ate less every day. At that time, Lacus was just one year old and being taken care by one of the maids called **Murrue Ramius.** The others kept accompanying the Princess and providing her all her needs because they knew one day she would be the queen to that Kingdom.

There's definitely some who used this chance to take over the Aldera Kingdom, **Rau Le Crusset**, for example. He was Siegel's cousin and he would be next to the throne if Siegel was not capable of doing it anymore. He also bewared of Lacus' appearance. Maybe she was not a threat then, but soon when she was seventeen or so, she would take over his father's role and Rau didn't want that to be happened, so, he had made a plan.

First, he influenced some of the servants, the chefs and even the butler. He told them to give King Siegel a potion that would made him suffer to death slowly. The potion did a work. King Siegel became sick, the Kingdom, which had no leader, was in a great suffering. Rau took this chance to act. He told Siegel to let the former led the Kingdom until the last felt better. Considering he had no heir –or even he had, Lacus was just one and a half year then- he agreed with the agreement saying that Rau would lead the country until he felt much better. Little did Siegel know that it was a trap made by Rau. When Rau got what he wanted, he planned to kill Siegel. He told the servants to put the dosage of the potion more, so, Siegel would die quicker.

That night, Siegel felt suffocating. He hardly could breath and he felt that soon enough he would meet his wife in the afterlife. Just when he felt his eyes were so tired, suddenly, he heard a crying from the next door. It gained his conscious back and he was wondering what that sound was. As far as he knew, there was supposed to be no one in the room beside his wife (because he really took no care of Lacus, he didn't realize that she existed). He didn't know that it was Lacus, who was an infant, who was in that room. He gathered all his left strength to get up from his bed. He had been lying on it for almost two months now that made him forgot how to walk steadily. Step by step he took to reach the connecting door. Struggling, he leaned on the door to help him stood up. Coughing heavily, he opened the door with all the last strength he had.

The room was dark and the only thing that kept him walking was the crying sound. He wanted to know why there was nobody came to that room to look after whatever it was. He walked to the source and reached a big box made by wood with the finest quality from his Kingdom. He hadn't known it was his own daughter. Struggling, he stood up by holding the pillar beside the box. He hugged the pillar to help him stand steadily. Slowly, he looked down. What surprised him was he saw a little baby girl with pink hair just like his wife. Her blue eyes shone perfectly like his wife had once. His hand was trembling when he wanted to touch the baby. The baby didn't cry anymore, however, she hadn't calmed yet. The baby looked so scared.

Siegel looked at her with a very soft pair of eyes. His blue eyes filled with tenderness and love. He regretted what he had done. He had wasted one year of his and her just to be in a deep sorrow. If only he realized back then that Lacus was not a curse but instead a miracle, a last gift given by his wife to him so that he wouldn't have to be alone. Gently, he took her out from her bed. The way he touched her made her felt comfortable. She started to calm and slowly went to a deep sleep. After she went to sleep, Siegel still watched her, careful caressing her forehead and put a peck on it.

He smiled softly, but the tears slowly rolled down from his eyes. First, it was just a small sob, but soon, it changed into a sorrow crying. Everyone, who heard it, would feel the owner's grief. No matter how loud his crying, Lacus didn't awake. Maybe because she knew the reason why he cried or maybe because she was very comfortable with his presence. He stared at her during the night and until the sun rose, shining brightly.

~*~*~*~*~

The room door was opened. It made Ramius worried. Even though Lacus wasn't her daughter, but ever since the baby came, Ramius always thought of the latter as her own daughter. It was such a pity that her father didn't acknowledge her. Ramius was also sad with the queen's death however, it didn't make her to be in it forever because she knew that the queen wouldn't want everyone to be in a grief forever. If only that stupid king realized that sooner, Rau wouldn't have taken over the throne and the people wouldn't have to suffer. Rau had led the country for almost one month now. But Rau only do something for his advantage. People were given such high taxes and they were being forced to work 20 hours per day for young man, 17 hours for women and 15 hours for kid.

It was getting more and more terrible and if Siegel wouldn't do anything, Ramius promised that she would punch the king himself to make him realize what he had lost. That day, she had planned to do it, but when she Lacus' room door was being opened, she became aware. Moreover, she didn't see any sign of the King on his bed. Should it be another attempt to take over the kingdom by Rau, or…

She pushed the door, which had already been opened a jar, slowly. She was so surprised to see Siegel was sitting on his legs, hugging Lacus. He looked so tired, but Ramius swore that she had never seen him better. She smiled softly, leaning on the wall and put her hands across her chest. She stared at them long enough, but it seemed that Siegel was so occupied with Lacus that he hadn't realized Ramius was standing at the room. It took about almost one hour for Siegel to finally regain himself back and to look to see Ramius was smiling to him.

"Ramius." He murmured her name slowly while still holding Lacus tightly, afraid of losing her.

Ramius nodded as an answer and bowed politely while saying, "Your Highness."

"How long have I been in the darkness?" he asked quietly. Ramius just smiled and shook her head slowly. Gently, she walked over to the king, bowed to him then said softly to him, "You have not been in the darkness, Your Highness. You're just long to be in despair." Siegel smiled softly to Ramius then stared back to his beloved daughter, who was now in his arms. She was so soft, so beautiful, like her mother –his wife. "What was her name?" asked Siegel softly while caressing the baby's head.

"Lacus, Sir. Her name is Lacus Clyne."

-x-

_Present Days…_

"Ramius! Ramius!" A girl with maid clothing was running inside the hall. She was running after Ramius, who was just got out from the latter's room. Ramius turned around to find the maid was standing in front of the former, catching her breath before being able to tell Ramius.

"Is there anything wrong, Milly?" Ramius asked softly to the maid with auburn hair, middle height and beautiful blue eyes. The maid name was actually Mirrialia Haww, but she kept insisted being called Milly because it was shorter and didn't sound too formal for her.

After catching her breath, Mirrialia faced Ramius. Ramius could tell from the younger lady that there had to be something wrong. Maybe it was about Lacus _again_. "Yes, indeed there's something wrong. If none, why would I run that far?" After she calmed herself, she continued again, "Lacus was missing _again_."

"Well, it's not a surprise." Ramius just chuckled while Mirrialia put a death glare to Ramius but to no avail. "Consider it was not her first time."

"Yes, however, the King want to see her now and when the king said now, it has to be NOW!" She screamed in despair, but Ramius just chuckled at the former. Even though Ramius' position was higher than Mirrialia, they had been friend for as long as they could remember and therefore, Ramius didn't find any problem for the younger lady to express herself. Besides, it just liked to have another daughter, right?

Well, speaking of daughter, Lacus was actually a good daughter, not a rebel one if compared to Cagalli, but sometimes –just sometimes- when there's a time she didn't like to be tied with her 'title' and poor Milly that Lacus had chosen then as the 'time'. Now, now, actually there was not too hard to search for the Princess. "Have you checked the backyard?"

"Many times and I've made sure myself I didn't miss a place. Not a single hole I miss!" She answered loudly made Ramius giggled. "Oh please, Ramius. Stop your chuckling, giggling, or whatsoever! Just please help me to search her!" She pleaded again.

Ramius hold her laughter and nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll help you find her." Since backyard had been out of options, then the last place to search was the library. It was not a secret that the Princess liked to read books and how she liked to imagine herself as one of the characters in the story. Even though the princess had reached her 18th birthday last year -she was turning 19 this year on February, did not make her stop believing in some fairytale. Maybe because she was barely got out from the Kingdom made her believe that one day her life would be like the fairytale, having an adventurous life, getting out from this cage, and maybe found her prince.

Nobody had ever imagined that a lady like Lacus had that thought. Everyone always found her as the weak, obedient, calm princess. But the truth was, she wanted to break free of all her life. Many would want to be in her shoes, but not Lacus. She liked to be free. She often imagined herself to have wings like the birds so that she could fly away and find her purpose in her life. And only those closed to her knew all of this included Ramius and Mirrialia. Besides, they were the only ones that she could believe.

"Then, let's check the library, shall we?" Reluctantly, Mirrialia nodded and followed Ramius to the library.

-x-

A young lady with white silk dress with red ribbon tied in her waist, was sitting on the chair next to the window. She was staring at the sky. She was wondering how it was outside the window. She had been sitting there for about two hours and did nothing except staring at the sky, while maybe sometimes she would continue to read the book on her hands. She never wanted to make poor Milly to worry, but she just wanted to be alone for a moment, to find peace. And there, at the library could she find the peace. There, inside it, was only her and the so many books.

She sighed. Her long pink hair was hung loosely behind her back and it almost reached the floor. She loved her Kingdom more than anything else. The maids were kind towards her –probably because she was the princess, her people, oh how she loved them, they were really kind and cared for each other. Sometimes, she just hoped that this peace could last forever. God, she prayed for that every night before she went to sleep. Only, there's one thing that she added that one day, God would arrange a meeting for her with her destiny.

She knew she had been found when there's a click sound from the library door. Pretending to continue reading, the young lady ignored the sound of the footsteps, belonged to her beloved friends. "Now, now, there you are, Lady Lacus." The young lady, Princess Lacus Clyne from the Aldera Kingdom, smiled softly to MIrrialia.

Without feeling any guilty (well, she wasn't guilty for being in peace, right?) Lacus closed her books and slowly stood up from the chair. "I see that both of you have found me." She said softly, almost hard to be caught, however, it was no effect for her two friends. "And, have I told you before for just calling me Lacus without the 'Lady' when there're just us?"

Mirrialia huffed then nodded her head. "Yes, you have told me many times, Lacus. Now, will you follow me please? Your father wants to meet you at the throne."

Lacus didn't answer to Mirrialia's question neither she made any choice to indicate that she wanted to follow. She stared through the glass once more with sad eyes. Both Ramius and Mirrialia were confused with their princess' act. They looked to each other, searching for answer from the other companion, but they found none. They just waited in silence. Perhaps their princess just needed for last moment to be herself before putting the _mask_ again.

Suddenly Lacus turned around with a happy face, which made them confused, but they said nothing about that. After they have gotten out from the library, the book that Lacus read before fell down from her chair. The wind blew from nowhere to open the book. There is nothing inside the book, only white paper with no ink, but suddenly there's a black and white picture of a young man with short hair, wearing a prince's cloth, holding the hand belonged to another person in the picture, a young girl with long a bit curly hair with wedding gown and both of them smiled happily.

-x-

"Finally, I will have my revenge." An old man with blonde hair and a mask to cover half of his face was standing in front of a big window while his left hand was holding a wine glass. His right hand was holding the mask, afraid that it might fell down and showed his face. He held the glass so tight that it was broken into pieces. He could no longer hold his anger.

"Now, now, what did I say about the attitude?" Another man in the room with short hair and light blue in color, was sitting on the chair that could watch the back of the blonde man clearly.

"I don't care about that." Because he broke the glass, his right hand was hurt. There's many blood coming out from his hand, but he took no care for that. "What I care about is that **Siegel** will finally reach his end."

The other man took a glass of wine that was put on the desk in front of him. He didn't show that he wanted to drink it, only playing with it around. He didn't sound too interested with what the blonde man had said. It was never his intention at all. Yes, seeing Siegel reached his end is not what the latter's first intention. What he wanted was far more than that. Aldera Kingdome? He didn't care for it. Not even a single glance did he want it. Though, why he wanted to be the blonde man companion was for another purpose and one purpose only.

The blonde man turned around to face the other. His face showed anger for something or rather someone called _**Siegel**_. No doubt this Siegel was the same with King **Siegel Clyne** from Aldera Kingdom. "And I need to know, are you into this or not?"

The blue hair man smirked, he high the glass intended to make a toss with the blonde man then he drank the wine. And that was it, no words were needed. The blonde laughed, thinking that he finally could reach his goal without knowing the truth intention from his companion.

'_Laugh while you can because later you can never do that anymore, __**Rau**_.'

There's only one purpose and one purpose only, _to kill Athrun Zala._

-x-

_Most__ merciful God,__  
__I confess to You,__  
__before the whole company of heaven and one another,__  
__that I have sinned in thought, word and deed__  
__and in what I have failed to do.__  
__Forgive me for my sins,__  
__heal me by your Spirit__  
__and raise me to new life in Christ. _

_Most merciful God,  
____I beg to You that this peace could last forever  
__Though one thing I long to wish and one thing only  
__Please, God, let me be free  
__Let me know the reason why You have made me  
__Forgive me for the ungrateful wish_

_Hear my prayer, God. Amen._

-x-

_**To be continued**_

-x-

Cags : No way! After finally you've updated the story, you didn't put me into it????

eL : Well, sorry to say that Cags, but I've been motivated to put Lacus in the story. Besides, I promised you and all of you that I will put Cags for the next chapter. Oh, and also for the question I put at the previous chapter, I have a new idea suddenly and that would go to all your liking. I promise. *smirking*

Cags : Why the hell did I find it was quite scary?

eL : You should not afraid with that Cags, I promise you I will NEVER EVER make Yuna to do **that** with you.

Cags : *blushing* Err…thanks??

Shinn : Hey! That's not fair! Why you just mentioned me in this story once? And that was when I was going to be MARRIED to her *pointed to Cagalli*???!!! No way, I could never imagine myself to marry her *pointed again to Cagalli*

Stellar : *sobbing* Shinn? Shinn…hikz…Shinn was ..hikz..going to marry…hikz Cagalli? *crying out loud* Shinn doesn't like Stellar anymore, does Shinn? That's why..that's why Shinn want to marry Cagalli?

Shinn : No..no..that's not it…*trying to calm Stellar*

eL : *sneaking out from the scene with Cagalli*

Shinn : Hey you *pointed to eL*!! Don't you dare to get out before clearing the mess!! Explain everything to Stellar, now!!

eL : *gulped* Alright, alright. Stellar, it's not like that *walking to Stellar and explaining the situation*

Athrun : Well, it would be too long put all the conversation, so, let just say, how about we end it here? eL was busy explaining the situation to Stellar and therefore, I will take her place to give her gratitude for you guys. You guys cool!! *clearing his throat* Alright, so, let's see at the next chapter, shall we? Oh, and don't forget to tell your opinion for the story, any critics, supports are good. So, see you next chapter and happy reading *smiling*

**Luph u all**

**eLch4n**


	7. Chapter 6 : Ceremony

**Warning : **Don't like, don't read. As simple as it is. It's better than to read you review telling that you don't like the story or something else x(  
Btw, it's better if you give a critic than leave me a flame because, you know, flaming just make author felt down, but if you give critics, we, as an author, can make better.

**AN : **

The usual excuse, I'm sorry for the long update and I still hope that all of you still reading this story though oh anyway, review corner

-x-

**GS4ever **: Thank you, I know my grammar and vocabulary isn't that good. But I'm glad you like the plot. Yeah, I've decided to put Lacus in this story and yes, I'll promise to make KxL scene soon ^^ anyway, tq for reviewing and enjoy reading

**animemaiden9924 :** Thank you so much for you review. Hope you read this one too ^^

**Cagalli Haruka Zala :** Yay, finally I updated this chapter. Hope you read it, Cagalli-chan ^^ oh, well, it's Cagalli's wedding and an unexpected intruder with a little mystery, lol Thank you for reviewing ^^

**memelupht **:Glad to like the scene, hehe..well, I'm sorry that I didn't put them at the previous chapter. I'm just a bit confused how to put them after the kiss. Well, this is one will reveal of the **plans** that Ulen and Patrick were discussing. Lol..anyway, enjoy reading this one. I'm not going to spoil anything yet, so please be patient

**Byron Lancaster :** Thank you for your review and for the compliment too =) I'm very grateful to have you to review for me, lol

**cagalli hotaru zala :** I am also very happy to have the idea for not letting Cags to do 'it' with Yuuna and this chapter will explain how. Well, I'm sorry that I didn't put Cags and Athrun. It just I'm a little bit confuse on how to put them and anyway, don't know why, suddenly I want to put Lacus in the story and _bored _with Cags and Athrun (?). Maybe because almost every of my stories are about them, but care none, I promise that from now on they will have many times to appear

-x-

**Title : His Rebel Princess, Her Cold Prince**

**Rating: T**

**Summary :**

Cagalli was a rebel princess and was going to be wed to Yuna. She hated her wedding, but she could do nothing to avoid that. When she got no choice, there came an encounter from Athrun, the soon-to-be-obedient King Zaft. They found themselves attracted to each other. Could they find a way to get out from the problem?

_**Recap Last Chapter**_:

Lacus Clyne, a princess from the Aldera Kingdom, was a beauty that no one could compare. With a very sad past, she came through everything. Her father, King Siegel, had something to say with her though it was not yet revealed. But even though she was like any other princess, she had one wish, a wish that a princess should not have. _Arranged her a meeting with her destiny._ There's also an appearance of two men who had not yet been revealed. One with revenge to King Siegel and the other **to kill Athrun Zala**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Chapter 6

"**Ceremony"**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It felt like only a dream. The time she had spent with her. It was just like a nice dream and soon enough she knew, she had to wake up. She just never thought it had to be this soon. Oh gosh, she could still remember clearly how his lips tasted and how warm his hands were. But she knew, it was _too good _to be true. And now, she had to awoke. She had to get back to reality. A reality she had been eager to run away from, _married to Yuuna._

Two days that she had spent with him was such a great time, the best time ever. She didn't know what this feeling called, but she knew that she liked it even though she knew it _wouldn't_ come true. The next day – after the kiss – they went together again, like a couple, spending time visiting her country, stopping by every place in her country. She wished that it could last forever.

A sigh let through from her slowly. _This_, she thought, _was just the beginning of my nightmare_. A knock on her door startled her and took her out from her thoughts. She, who was sitting on her make up chair, turned around to see who was knocking just now. And to her comfort, it was her brother, Kira.

"Kira, you startled me." She began. A sigh of relief came out from her.

Kira smiled to her sister, "What? I can't see my own sister?"

She ran to him and hugged him as tight as she could. Like this, she could cry anytime soon, if Kira didn't break the hug. Kira patted her hair softly. "Cagalli," He said softly. His voice always did the trick and with that, she felt the comfort she needed – at least for now. He looked at her with sadness on his eyes. "How's the preparations?" Hearing that question only brought her to despair. Noticing this, Kira regretted what he had asked before, "I'm sorry." He said.

Cagalli shook her head to tell it was _okay_. She showed him the smile. Yeah, you know the smile used by everyone to show that they were okay, while they actually were not. "It's alright. Everything's done already."

Kira felt the sorrow once again. Slowly, he patted her head again. "Now, now, what did I say about the face?" Cagalli just nodded slowly to pretend that she was alright. Kiara, as her brother, knew very well about her act, though he also followed her, did not intend to open her act.

Another knock on the door interrupted the moment. They turned to the door abruptly only to find a certain man with curly purple hair. He was wearing his evil grin on his face. The white tuxedo with long white pants he wore just did not make anything better. He was not really good looking or anything, only _his money_ that mattered.

Knowing who was on the door, Kira just stared in disgust while Cagalli looked at her soon-to-be-husband with sadness. He looked to the siblings, still with the evil grin plastered on his face. "So, I see the _popular couple_ is having their moment right now, isn't it?"

Cagalli felt a little bit scare with him, so, she hid behind Kira's back, while Kira, as a overprotective brother he was, tried to protect her. He motioned her to hide behind him, so, the new intruder could not do any harm to her.

"What? I can't see my own wife?"

"Like hell she would." Kira hissed slowly but to no avail.

"Well, just for your information, Kira. She – pointed to Cagalli – is going to be my wife, whether you like it or not. Besides, I see that you haven't done anything yet to ruin the wedding. Or, you have not found a plan for it? Well, whatever it is, I'll be glad that you didn't ruin my wedding." He said that with proud in his voice.

Kira smirked to the latter, a very evil smirk. "Well, I guess you don't know _it_ yet eh?" Kira said while emphasizing the 'it' part to prove that he had something that hadn't been known yet. "Oh, by the way, don't you know that if the bride and the groom met before the wedding time, something's bad will happen?" He walked closer to Yuuna – the latter's name.

Yuuna, for once, felt threatened. _That brad. Did he seriously think I'll fall for that trap?_ Yuuna knew that it was just a threat, but looking at the brother's glare, he couldn't not to feel threatened. If what he said was true, then it would be no good for Yuuna. "What did you expect? Well, I just wanted to make sure that she didn't run away. I mean, I couldn't let her ruin my reputation right?" Even though he pretended to be strong, it could be seen clearly that he was a bit nervous.

"Like you have any reputation." Kira hissed sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Now with the attitude." When Yuuna wanted to walk closer to Kira, the door was opened. Now, the one who made her ended in this first place was standing in front of the door, looking at all of them with a mixed feeling.

"Yuuna? I thought that it has been cleared that you should not meet Cagalli before the ceremony." Ulen started as he tried to avoid his children's stare.

Yuuna glared at Kira for the last time before he went out from the room with an infuriated feeling. A 'tsck' let out from his mouth. But before he went, Ulen stopped him. "Oh, by the way, there's something that I have to tell you, Yuuna. And since Cagalli is here also, it'll be great if both of you hear this."

Yuuna turned around with another death glare. If glare could kill, all of them would probably dead by now. "What is it?" He demanded to know. Whatever it was, he didn't think it would ruin _his plan_. But, to show some _respect_, he thought maybe it wouldn't harm to hear a bit. A small smile plastered on Ulen's face and this didn't go unnoticed by Yuuna and Kira, "You see, my daughter is just seventeen by the time you marry her, right?" Yuuna nodded hesitantly. "And, our country rule is that they should marry on their eighteenth birthday and it means," He stopped to take a breath, "You can not touch her until she reaches her eighteen."

"I do not see any harm on that, considering that he will turn 18 this May, right?"

Ulen nodded and walked closer to the latter, "Yes, however, there's also a rule saying that before she reached her 18, you as his husband has to sleep at the separate room until the time has arrived. Oh, and it means you can not sleep in the castle too." Another smirk appeared on Ulen's face. Feeling infuriated, Yuuna just walked away without saying anything. It was obvious that he didn't like what he had heard before. He was okay if he couldn't touch Cagalli, like he wanted that anyway, but the idea of living at the separate place is not going to be good.

After Yuuna had gone out from the room, Ulen turned around to face the trembling Cagalli and the protective Kira. _I wonder what I have done._ He smiled sadly to them. "I'm sorry." It was the first thing let out from his mouth. There was an awkward moment between them, but Cagalli was the one who broke it. She tried her best not to look trembling and walked out from Kira's back. She walked slowly to her father, who was looking at her with regrets. "You are still my father." She said that while touching Ulen's cheek slowly.

Ulen could not hold it anymore, so, like any father would do, he hugged Cagalli tightly and let out some tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said that while sobbing. Cagalli nodded slowly on his chest, she tried to say many times that it was nightmare and soon, she would awoke. But the question was, when would she?

Kira looked at them with sorrow. He would give anything if that meant Cagalli did not have to do that. A few moments later, they broke the hug. Ulen touched her tears and wept it away. "Cagalli, that's the least I can do." Ulen started. His voice seemed hoarse with sadness in it. Cagalli nodded, telling him that she understood. At least, she still knew that his father cared about her and she could still have _chance_ to get through this nightmare.

Suddenly Ulen put a finger in front of his lips, like telling Cagalli to keep something as a secret. "But believe me, Cags. It's not the _**only**_thing I can do for you." He said with a smile. Kira, who was a bit far from them, couldn't hear clearly what they were saying, so, he decided to walk a little bit closer.

"_Just be patient Cags. When everything's been done, it's the time for you to wake up from this nightmare."_

-x-

A carriage with a 'Lily' symbol on it stopped in front of the Archangel Kingdom. The door was opened to reveal such a beauty that could compare to the goddess. Her long pink hair was tying loose behind her. She was wearing a silk gown with mermaid line and floral embroidered on it. She was a beauty especially when she was smiling. Her attitude just an addition for her as a princess. She walked so gracefully that she looked like flying and not even touching the ground. Of course, it was just the guard imagination. A smile was plastered on her face as she was showing her gratitude to the guard who opened the door for her.

"Lady Clyne from Aldera Kingdom has arrived!" The other guard announced her name. She giggled softly and walked gracefully again to the castle followed by her faithful maids and _friends_, Mirrialia Haww and Murrue Ramius.

Milly – nickname for Mirrialia – walked faster to catch up her princess while Ramius just giggled softly and accompanied the King. "What a nice ceremony, isn't it?" the King asked slowly but Ramius could catch a bit sadness on his tone yet she pretended not to notice and just nodded to the statement. "Yes, indeed it is."

"That kid. She is so beautiful, isn't she?" Siegel said that as he looked at his own daughter who was walking gracefully towards the castle. Ramius nodded in agreement. "Yes, Your Majesty, she is indeed a beauty from heaven."

Siegel just nodded while he walked out from his carriage followed by Ramius behind him. Siegel looked around him. He saw green everywhere, the garden of the castle was no doubt the beautiful garden he had ever seen. Not even his could compare to this one. He let out a sigh, knowing exactly where **this** would be going. "I hope you will be alright, Ulen." He whispered softly, unheard by Ramius.

-x-

Kira was walking with such a mixed emotion. He was confused, mad, sad, nervous and scared with whatever would be going on from now on. He had heard what his father had mentioned before yet he didn't know what he was going to expect. He wondered if it was a good thing or not – the plan. But, he knew one thing he could do for that time, prepared for everything. He was walking at the outside, near the garden in front of the main gate, where people from other country would come.

When he was walking, he could see a carriage with the 'Lily' flower symbol on it. He glanced a princess with long pink hair and a beauty that every girl could envy. He was astonished by such elegance. That was the first time he felt another attraction apart from what he had felt before with Fllay (a very bad memory to be brought). Staring was the best word for what he was doing right then.

From the symbol that he saw, he knew that the carriage belonged to Aldera Kingdom, which meant that the princess he found so pretty was Lacus Clyne from Aldera Kingdom, _his fiancé_. With an anguish shown on his face, he walked closer to the princess, intending to greet her.

-x-

Lacus was wandering around, admiring the scenery around her. She had never been in that castle before but she felt like she was very familiar with it. She enjoyed it very much and Milly could see that her Princess was very attracted to the Kingdom's garden, which was very incredible, if she may add. Because Lacus was too busy wandering around, she didn't notice our desperate Prince Kira from Archangel was walking towards her. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Milly, who had already realized his presence.

"Lady Lacus." Lacus turned around to see who was calling her. It was definitely not Milly's because the voice was too deep for the latter and her hearing told that it belonged to a man. The voice was very masculine and somehow captivating. She could sense the gentleness and kindness in the voice. When she found out who called her, she found a very mesmerizing man. He was tall compared to her. His short brown hair was tidied up. He was wearing a beige two button slim suit with brown skinny trousers. She could bet that every man would want to be like him. He was perfect, a very ideal of a man, but what's the sorrow she saw in his amethyst eyes?

"Pardon me, Mister, but do I know you?" She asked politely with her enrapturing voice.

The guy just smiled softly to her, a comfort smile. He shook his head slowly then knelt down like a prince. "Do forgive for my rudeness, Lady Lacus. I should have introduced myself first. My name is Kira Hibiki."

Hearing the name, Lacus knew exactly whom she was talking to, the Prince itself! Lacus also bowed down liked any princes after Kira let go off her hand. At that time, Lacus didn't know that Kira was his fiancé because her father hadn't told anything to her yet because he was waiting for the right time and he knew that it was the right time for the truth.

-x-

"Please let me go, Dad!" shouted Athrun behind the door. Why did you ask he was shouting anyway? Well, he was being caged by his own father inside his own room inside the Kingdom. How did it turn like that anyway? Oh yes, he remembered now. He was just walking home the day before after accompanying Cagalli to around her Kingdom. The next day he found out that the door couldn't be opened and it was being locked out by outside. He struggled to open it, doing everything he could to open it.

"Just open this damn door, Dad!" He shouted again, but his father didn't reply anything.

Patrick was leaning on his son's bedroom door. He was staring at the ceiling with a felling that couldn't be described. He felt ashamed of what he was doing, but he knew it was the _**best**_ for all of them. He had told Lenore that Athrun was a bit tired and he would force his son to come out. Lenore, as a obedient wife she was, nodded in acknowledgement and had Patrick done everything. She just didn't know that Patrick had another thing in his mind. A plan that he had discussed with Ulen the day he arrived to that island. He felt pathetic, however, it was for his son's good.

"Why do you want to go then Athrun?" He asked softly but loud enough for Athrun to hear.

Behind the wall, Athrun looked helpless. His room was a mess. The blanket was on the floor, the vases were broken and the pieces were all lie on the floor. He threw everything he could find to the door, hoping that it somehow managed to open, but it was just another failure and added more despair. Hearing his dad's question, Athrun leaned to the door, sitting on the floor. "Because I love her, dad."

"_Because I love her, dad."_

Oh, how the tears could roll down anytime now if Patrick didn't hold it. He knew it was the right answer, but he also knew it was the reason why he had done this. He knew how adult could be so selfish sometimes. "I'm sorry." He said softly and he didn't care if his son could hear it or not, he just wanted to express his apology. He closed his eyes slowly then walked a distance from the door. He tried to ignore that his son was still in the bedroom and how his son was pleading him to let the former go. He knew all of that, yet, he also wanted the best for his son and so, he walked away, pretending not to hear any pleading from his son or any sobbing sound.

-x-

Her people were all gathering on the field, where the wedding was taking place. The place had been decorated by them. They were eager to give the best for their lovely princess. If that was what the princess wanted – marrying Yuuna – then all they could do was support her and gave her the best wedding ceremony ever. Cagalli was wearing a white peacock-print silk-chiffon gown with a little green in some places. She looked so sad, but tried her best to hide it. She couldn't let her people found about her sorrow. If God could still hear her wish, she would want to wish one thing, _**him**_.

Yuuna had been waiting at the end of the aisle in front of the priest with his usual evil smirk plastered on his face. He was satisfied to know that his plan was **almost** working. Yeah, if only not because of the stupid culture of saying that they should live separately until she reached her 18. Well, at least, his plan was working.

After Cagalli had arrived beside him, Yuuna took her hand and held it tightly. The priest now doing his job.

"_Just cut with the crap and quickly said the vow." _Yuuna thought inside his mind.

"Do you, Yuuna Roma Seiran, take Cagalli as your wife in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triump. Do you promise to cherish and respect, to care and protect, to comfort and encourage, and stay with her for all eternity?"

_**He threw everything he saw in his room, to show his anger. **_

Without any hesitation, Yuuna quickly nodded with happiness and said, "Yes, I do."

_**He was crying behind the door, feeling helpless. Soon enough, his first love was going to be married to someone else and yet he could do nothing about it, not even to attend her ceremony.**_

And the same went to Cagalli. Only, when it times for Cagalli to reply, she seemed to hesitate, but then she looked to her people and whining when Yuuna held her hand tightly.

"_**NO!" And that was the first time in Athrun's life, he wanted to disobey his father. He wanted to prove to his father that he would make a better king than him.**_

Kira, who sat beside his father and Lacus, felt infuriated with the scene. He could see how her sister was struggling not to let out a tear. He clenched his fist so tightly. So tight that he didn't know there's a red liquid flowing down from his fist. He didn't care anyway. What he knew that time, his sister's nightmare was just begun.

"_**That old man will get what he deserves. I promise that." Anger and revenge were clearly shown in his emerald eyes. He clenched his fist tightly and punched the wall as strong as he could until his fist was hurt and bleeding. **_

Lacus, who was sitting right beside Kira, clapped her hands gracefully. She looked happy for the couple even though she found it was a bit weird couple. It seemed that the princess – Cagalli – didn't look happy at all. _Could it be?_ She looked at the Cagalli, pitied the princess, but at the same time admired the princess' strength. If Lacus were in Cagalli's shoes, she was so sure she would cry and perhaps run away. Just when she tried to look around, she noticed a certain red liquid was flowing down from her company's fist. She then looked at him with sorrow. It was the first time she felt such despair.

_**He cried out loud that day. The first time in his life, he put off his mask and let out his feelings out. He promised that he would get everything he wants. He would.**_

Unknown by all the players, there was a guy with short black hair was watching from apart. He was standing under the tree with his fist clenched tightly like Kira. He looked at the groom with hatred, letting out some curses under his breath. _"I'll make sure you won't get what you want, Yuuna. Not even a chance." _He swore for God knows who or what with anger clearly shown in his ruby eyes. A small sound escaped from his mouth, calling out a name slowly, "_Cagalli._"

-x-

_To be continued…_

-x-

eL : Yay, now that was the wedding ceremony. How did it go? Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't describe the ceremony too well but I guess, the important thing is that Cagalli married to Yuuna! Oh no, what would happen next?

Cags : NO! How could you let me be married to someone like him –pointing to Yuuna-

eL : Like I said, it is my plot Cags. Haven't you known that yet? Oh, whatever.

Athrun : What the heck? Why is she marrying that bastard. You've got to be kidding me.

eL : No, I'm not. You have to know Athrun, I'm pretty like you in this chapter. Oh, and don't worry, soon, you'll have her and you could do anything you want to her – grinning –

Athrun : Anything?

eL nodded while a grin plastered on Athrun's face and Cagalli shivered.

eL : Well, I guess it will be the end for this chapter. Hope to see you in the next chapter, and sorry for the late update ^_^

Athrun suddenly got the courage to fight his father. What would he do next? How would the wedding night go? Oh, and how about Kira and Lacus? Will they finally be able to fall in love? How would Lacus react to know that she was engaged to Kira? And who was that black hair guy? And why the hell I asked too much?

Lol

**Luph u all**

**eL-ch4n**


	8. Chapter 7 : I do

**AN : **I know that it's been long time since the last I updated this. It just..how should I put this? Errm…I think I have mentioned before that if you guys don't like, then it's better not to read it. Thanks for the review btw

**Warning **: Cagalli had to marry Yuuna because of my plot, therefore, no flames telling how you don't want to be together or so on. It just that was the plot guys :P

-x-

**Title : His Rebel Princess, Her Cold Prince**

**Rating: T**

**Summary :**

Cagalli was a rebel princess and was going to be wed to Yuna. She hated her wedding, but she could do nothing to avoid that. When she got no choice, there came an encounter from Athrun, the soon-to-be-obedient King Zaft. They found themselves attracted to each other. Could they find a way to get out from the problem?

_**Recap Last Chapter**_:

The ceremony had begun. Cagalli's father had made a statement with Yuuna about the wedding night. He knew that's the least he could do for Cagalli, but it was not the ONLY thing he could do. At the last hour, Athrun could not even attend the wedding of someone he sure he was falling in love with because of his father. Thus, he had to do something and he would.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Chapter 7

"**I Do"**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"I do."

With those two words being said, all hell broke loose. The guests cheered up for the new couple, not even realizing the suffering expression Cagalli held. Yuuna held her hand more tightly to show how he _loved_her. He put a smile to all of those who attended the party. He even put a smirk when he stared at those amethyst eyes. A smirk that showed he had won the first round.

Kira swore that he would erase that smirk out of that bastard soon. He promised himself that no matter what happened, he would protect her sister at any cost. He may be lost for this round, but no way would he give the purple-head a second chance to win the next round. Clenching his fist tightly, Kira could only watch helplessly as his own sister forced a smile on her face and waving to the guests there. Geez, can't they even see how suffering she was? And hell, where was that blue-head guy, Athrun? He sighed. It seemed that he could not rely on someone to help his sister. After all, he could only rely on himself.

However, he just didn't know what the latter was going through right now and then. He didn't know how much the latter wanted to be there, to ruin the wedding, and to take her away from that purple-head man. Thus, he could only say there's no one he could believe, and even his father. Even though the King had something in his mind, what it was Kira didn't know nor he care, Kira didn't want to count on someone else anymore.

Lacus clapped her hand elegantly, like a princess should. She glanced at Kira, who was thinking about something. A sad smile appeared on her beautiful face. She didn't know what Kira was having in his mind right then, but she just know it had to be about Cagalli. From the first time she put her eyes on him, she had known there's something more between him and his sister. What it was, Lacus was not sure herself. There had to be something else, something intriguing. She looked back to the new couple in front. They were holding each other, more likely Yuuna forced his hand onto Cagalli's.

Applause and cheering kept coming as they walked down the aisle. Now Cagalli tried to find her self-conscious back. She was living in her 'what if' mind. What if she had said 'I don't' instead? What if she refused the wedding at the first time? And so on and on. Despite that, Cagalli knew, it could not happen. What's done is done. She should worry about the things waiting for her, for example, her wedding night.

.

.

The party was just begun. One by one, they came to congratulate Cagalli and her husband. If only they knew it was a hoax. Cagalli could not imagine what her people would say if they found out the truth. That it was just a deception. That it was all her sacrifice for them.

Cagalli knew the reason why her brother didn't come to her and congratulate her. It was because her brother never agreed at this at the very first place, neither did she. While Yuuna was having a small conversation with the businessman on her country, she walked around, trying to greet her guest with a sheepish smile. She could only hope that it was a dream, that if she opened her eyes, she would find herself on her bed, waiting for Mina, her maid, to bring her breakfast. But no, it was a damn reality and she had to face it.

A very beautiful young lady caught her attention. Moreover, the former was standing beside her own brother! Well, perhaps the lady was her soon to be sister-in-law, _Lacus Clyne_, if she was not mistaken. She didn't want to interrupt their beautiful moment by spurring to them and made Kira remembered the reality. Thus, she turned around to look her surrounding.

She was a little bit exhausted after a long wandering, so, when she saw a bench under the tree, she sat there, relaxing herself. Out of nowhere, a pair of hand caught her. One was holding her mouth so that she couldn't scream. The other was taking her hand and pulled her behind the tree. Now, she was leaning on whoever it was in a rather secluded place. She elbowed the man (she was sure it was a man) behind her and that man made a 'Ouch' sound. Then when she turned around, she saw the devil there standing with a smirk.

"Athrun?" She asked, unsure of what she had just seen. Was it just her imagination?

He smiled, but Cagalli noticed there's a sorrow behind that smile. "Yes, the one and only." He said with a grin.

Cagalli couldn't hold herself anymore. She lumped herself onto him, hugged him tightly, afraid she might lose him. She did notice, however, there's a blood on his left hand. A comforting smile was what she got as a reply when she looked at him, worried. He patted her head slowly. "It's nothing." He assured her. He didn't know whom those words belonged to, but he just knew it had to be said. He circled his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly between her ears. With then, she cried out loud on his chest, clung onto it. Athrun could only pull her closer. They didn't know for how long they could be at that position. Neither one of them let go. Through the wind, he whispered, unknown by others, even her.

"_You'll and forever shall be mine."_

.

.

"So, what can I do to get the honor?" Kira bowed while offering his right hand. It was obvious he was asking her for a dance. The slow music was playing. Everyone brought their couple to the dance floor.

Lacus giggled. "You can just ask." She took his offer. "And I can never say no to a prince." She smiled softly. Then they walked to the dance floor, embracing one another. She knew that even though he was there, his mind was somewhere else. She could sense he was glancing at something, more like he was looking for someone. Sigh. Reading people's mind was never a good habit of hers, but she just couldn't help it. Although it was oblivious for everyone, she was certain that the Prince was worried, with what she didn't know.

"Say, I wonder where're the newlyweds." While they were gracefully dancing, some couple were asking where Cagalli was and why Yuuna was left alone and so on and on. Suddenly, Kira stopped for a moment. Lacus didn't know why, but when she tried to follow his stare, he put a reassuring smile to her and continued their dance.

Little did she know that Kira was actually searching for Cagalli. He did find her and to his surprise, she was not alone. _'So, that guy is serious after all_.' A quick glance was enough to notice how the blue hair guy was so worried with the Princess and how he wanted to be there to ruin the wedding. When he saw the other prince's hand was covered with blood, Kira didn't want to ask anything. He knew that Athrun, more than anyone else –even him, was caught on something and it had to do with the little conversation between his father and the former's. If only he could hear what they were talking..

"Kira?" asked Lacus softly. There he went again, wondering over something and ignoring her. Not that she wanted attention, it just, she kept having a small pain inside her chest every time he saw her like that. When she saw that her reflection was not in his amethyst eyes.

Kira smiled softly to her. "Hmm?"

Lacus wanted to cry. Tears almost at the end of her eyes, but what would he say if he looked at her crying like that? He would probably think she was such a spoil princess and maybe he would never want to talk with her anymore. NO. She could not stand that. She just barely saw him, but she knew he would be a great company. She shook her head. She didn't believe her mouth right now. Maybe if she opened it, she would say something that might hurt him. So, instead she just shook her head and replied him with a smile.

Living as Cagalli's brother, especially recently, he got to notice when someone was faking a smile. Thus, he knew that the lady in his arms was not intending to do it. But rather than asking her why, he just simply shrugged it off, thinking it might be another story that didn't need to be known _yet_. And so, for the last two songs, she just leaned on his chest and they didn't say a word for the rest of it.

.

.

"He came finally." was what Ulen said as his hand held a glass of wine. He took a seat beside Patrick, whose wife and his were having a girl's talk. Patrick didn't answer, he just simply stared at the hidden couple behind the tree.

"Say, Patrick. Do you notice his hands?" Ulen asked once again even though he had known the answer. When his partner didn't reply, Ulen continued. "Then he might be serious. Who know that kid can be like this?" He turned to look at his silence company. "You know what? This is supposed a good thing right? I just hope everything can turn out well."

"..know."

"What?"

Patrick was facing Ulen with a sorrow shown in the former's face. "I don't know whether it's a good thing or not, Ulen."

Ulen just nodded then playing with his glass. "I know." He whispered slowly. "I know how they feel, Patrick. When their parents make mistake, they have to take the responsibility even though it isn't their fault." He drank the wine in one gulp. "I just hope that we can avoid what we think might happen." Then he put the glass on the table between both Kings. After doing so, he got back to stare at the couple. He also noticed there's another couple that caught his attention. Love sure had found its way now. It just a matter of time before everything's unfold.

"For now." Patrick began after a long of silence. "Let them have their moment."

"I agree with that. But, Patrick."

"Hmm?" Patrick stared at the other King, wondering what he was going to be asked.

"I never know you can be kind." With then Ulen smirked to Patrick and the latter just stayed silence again.

'_If only he know, Ulen.'_

.

.

After two hours, the party was over. Slowly, one by one, the guests left the place, coming back to their home, leaving the newlyweds alone with their family. Cagalli was now sitting on the royal chair with Yuuna beside her. This was their wedding night, but because Cagalli hadn't reached her eighteenth, Yuuna could never do that to her _yet_.

"So, night has come already." Ulen was the one who started the conversation. Silence once again was filling the room. Via, who was sitting beside Cagalli, tried to comfort her daughter. Knowing how she was nervous about the wedding more than anyone else. "I assume you know what that means right, Yuuna?" He asked to the _happily _groom.

Yuuna stood up and shrugged his shoulder. "I guess it's time for my leaving then. Until she reached her eighteenth, I can assure you, I won't touch any other girl, that I will be loyal to her." He glared at the older man. "And don't worry, I won't try to lift any finger on her. Not that I want to anyway."

Before Ulen could continue, Yuuna had gone from the room, leaving his wife with her parents. Then, after holding it ever since Athrun's departure, she cried out loud. Via just tried her best to calm her daughter.

"_**Old man." It was the first time he called his father like that, but he just couldn't hold it anymore. "I promise you, if a war you want and a war you'll get."**_

Ulen wanted to know what mess had he done. Why did his daughter has to endure all this pain? She was just 17 for God's sake! And here she was, marrying to someone that she barely know, or even she knew, someone she didn't love. All because of a stupid rumor and a stupid threaten over someone who didn't even stand a chance for having her. If he was stronger, if he got the idea faster, all of this would never happen.

_**He smiled. It was the first time he saw his child had such courage. It was a great thing to have him filled with emotions, even though it was rage. "So, I see you've made up your mind." **_

"Cagalli, my dear, don't cry anymore okay?" Her mother once again tried to comfort her, but to no avail. At this rate, nothing can soothe her nor making her more comfortable. The only comfort she could get was nowhere. If one month ago, she was being asked whether she believed in love at first sight, she would obviously laugh at it, but now, here she was, falling deeply with someone she just barely met.

"_**Patrick." Lenore was worry with both of the males. She knew that Patrick had something in his mind, but she just didn't know for sure. **_

.

.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, I think that it's the far I can accompany you, Lady Lacus." Kira bowed as a gentleman and took Lacus' right hand. He kissed it lightly then stared at her once again.

Lacus just put a bright smile while nodding slowly. "Yes, indeed. From now, I shall go by my own then." She said softly.

Kira knew that the young lady was having something in her mind, yet Kira didn't care to know what it was. He barely knew her anyway, even though they were engaged. Now, that suddenly struck Kira's mind. Why did she does not mention anything about the engagement? Could it be that she was not against it? Or..she hadn't known it yet. Kira thought the latter was a better option. Besides, if she had known and agreed, she would have at least once talked about it.

Behind her, he could see her maid was approaching to their place. The maid had an auburn hair similar to his but longer. She was wearing a simple white gown with a little decoration at the end of it. Though she was not beautiful, but she was rather cute and somehow, according to him, she was smart, not like any other maid.

"Lacus-sama." The maid called Lacus name when the former had reached them.

Lacus only smiled upon seeing the new person. "Yes, Milly?" asked her.

"Murrue-san has asked me to come to get you. The carriage has been waiting for you."

Seeing how the way the maid talked to Lacus, Kira knew that they were friends, not just merely Princess and maid. Somehow, he just found himself smiling seeing the two ladies in front of him. "I'll take that as my cue then." Once again he bowed deeply to them and turned away, leaving them to continue their journey.

"Lacus? What's wrong?" asked Milly, seeing how her mistress' face was changing.

"He is my _fiancé_, isn't he?" With then she smiled to the shocked Milly.

.

.

"_Father, you have chosen the wrong opponent for this battle." _He thought in their carriage. The journey to go back to their castle was filled with silence. Lenore didn't know if she could trust her mouth just then. She was hesitant whether what she said might just make the condition worse, so instead she stayed silence.

It was then Patrick, who decided to begin a conversation. "What are you going to do now, son?"

Athrun, who was looking at the view through the window before, turned his attention back to the old man in front of him. Patrick's reply was only a smirk, but that was enough to know what was going to happen.

"_Ulen, I think I've made the devil awaken.'_

.

.

The vendor who sold Cagalli and Athrun the necklace was sitting in one small aisle, smoking. He was sitting on the cold pavement, looking at nowhere. While he was having his great time, a guy came approached the former. His ruby's eyes were filled with anger and a smirk never left the vendor's face upon seeing it.

"What do you want?" The vendor asked, not bothering to look at the new encounter. He was still enjoying his cigarette.

"You know this would happen, don't you?" Instead of answering, the lad asked once again.

This time, the vendor put his cigarette and threw it away. He stood up, cleaned the dirt he got on his pants then turned around to face the guy. Looking at how serious the guy was, the vendor could only smirk. "Why?"

"If we keep going this conversation, it will lead to no end, so better you answer me now!" It was so obvious that the guy had already reached his limit.

"Fine." The vendor said, raising his hands like he was giving up. "Do whatever you want." This made the guy smiled a little, however. "But," the vendor continued. "You shall remember where you belong to, Shinn."

.

.

"Can't touch her until she's eighteen! Can you imagine it? What a lie." Yuuna, a little bit drunk, was sitting on a chair. He was inside the bar he used to come, blabbering about his marriage and how the king wanted him for not staying inside the castle until his wife reached her eighteenth.

"Don't sad, at least, you'll have us." One of the girls, who sat beside him, talked to him with her sweet demeanor. That lady was a little bit mature with her long black hair, wearing a tank top that showed her body too much than necessary, with (really) short skirts.

Yuuna took the lady quickly into his arm and kissed her passionately on her lips. "Drink as much as you want. It's my treat." He shouted after a long heated kiss. Everyone cheered up, rose their glass to the air and cheered for him. He just smiled and then drank his glass of beer once again.

"What a guy." A voice that show intimidation came behind him. Suddenly, he became tensed. He knew whose voice belonged to. It just never occurred to him that _**he**_ would come. Slowly, he turned around to face the one and only **Rau Le Crusset**.

.

_To be continued…_

.

A/N : Not in the mood in writing author note. Sorry guys, I'm a little bit rush while doing this. Anyway enjoy reading ^^

Special thanks to **Byron Lancaster, randomperson, Cagalli Haruka Zala, mrs. zala, mayu, cagalli hotaru zala**

Please review if you don't mind. I'll reply it asap. Thx!

Luph u

eL-ch4n


	9. Chapter 8 : Savour

Yes, I know it had been a long long time ago since I updated this story and I am more than excited that many of you are so interested in this story ;) Gosh, I could feel the tears on my eyes :') You know how I love you all so much

Now, I hope this chapter would be into your liking and if there's something that you think is ridiculous, tell me and I will do everything I could to make it less ridiculous, lol

Thanks to **, cagalli hotaru zala, Katina Uchiha, eirma, Lynca Blanchard, falkonrukichi XD**

**cagalli hotaru zala**

Since you're anonymous, so, I decided to reply to your review here, is it okay? thanks for review XD  
Wow, hopefully you could regain your password soon, lol...I wish, I could do that too. You know, go inside this story and kill Yuna, but well, since I can't, I'm going to enjoy every little thing I could do to put him on misery *evil smirk* I hope so too ;)

Hope you'll like this chapter. C ya! ;P

**eirma**

Well, I'm also an asucaga fan, but I couldn't help to like shinncaga also, because they're actually cute, but still asucaga is number one for me ;) Thanks for review and perhaps this chapter could at least a little bit explain of Shinn's role? lol...anyway, enjoy reading :)

-x-

**Title : His Rebel Princess, Her Cold Prince**

**Rating: T**

**Summary :**

Cagalli was a rebel princess and was going to be wed to Yuna. She hated her wedding, but she could do nothing to avoid that. When she got no choice, there came an encounter from Athrun, the soon-to-be-obedient King Zaft. They found themselves attracted to each other. Could they find a way to get out from the problem?

_**Recap Last Chapter**_:

With those two words, Cagalli's life had changed for the worse or for the better. Athrun finally made his way to come to her ceremony. They shared an intimate moment together and Athrun declared a war to his father. Oh Patrick, you have just woken up the devil.

-x-

Chapter 8

"**Savour"**

-x-

It had been exactly twenty seven days ever since the wedding ceremony and the last time the people inside the castle heard laughter. That day, out of the blue, Cagalli's laugh was heard through the entire castle. Each of the person lived inside knew how Cagalli was struggling with her matrimony and thus they were quite surprised to see the once mused princess become the cheerful one again. They were happy of course, especially Kira (he was very excited), but they couldn't help but to wonder why the sudden change.

To help all from the agony, the answer was simple.

**Shinn Asuka.**

Well, what did we know about him? He was the lad with beautiful black hair, enthralling ruby eyes, white skin, and clean-cut face. Were it not because of Yuna, that lad would probably be Cagalli's husband and help Kira (once the brunette became the King) to rule the Kingdom. What's more was that Shinn was actually Cagalli's and Kira's childhood friend. Shinn was the son of the General, so, it was no surprise to find him becoming their childhood friend. They had once a very wonderful memory, when they were still young and status wasn't the issue, but now everything's changed.

Shinn had lived inside the castle for about eleven years until his father died at the war. Ulen wanted to let Shinn stay and maybe to continue his dad's job, but Shinn without reason refused that offer. He said that he wanted to do another thing else because he knew that his father wouldn't want him to be a soldier, to be like his father once was. Ulen could merely agree with Shinn's decision. The lad was very determined, once he had set his eyes on something, he wouldn't change it.

Almost seven years since the last time Cagalli had seen Shinn and of course the blonde princess was more than delighted to meet her once (probably only) childhood friend. After Shinn lived out of the castle, Cagalli never heard anything from him except that he was living with his uncle. So, that's why she was also suspicious as to why he was there.

Probably because of the marriage, she thought.

"So, what're you doing at here?" Cagalli asked softly. Every time she spent with him, she would feel at ease because she believed at him, she trusted him with all her heart. She knew he cared and because of that she could be who she (once) was.

Shinn stopped his laughter at once. Suddenly his expression changed. Cagalli could feel the tension between them. "I haven't congratulated you for the wedding." He put a fake smile on his face, stretching his hand to shake hers.

Nervous, Cagalli only murmured, "Urm…thanks."

"Though I still couldn't understand why uncle forced you to do that."

She was shocked as to why Shinn knew that her father kind of forcing her to the wedding. After all, only few knew about the matters and they were her family though she thought that Zala had already known about that. Why else would Athrun be so kind to her and comfort her?

"You know? It's not hard to guess especially when you looked like a broken piece at your own ceremony." He scratched his head.

Cagalli clutched her dress tightly. She didn't know how to reply to that. She knew that the moment he stepped his foot on this castle, it had to be about the marriage, but she didn't know he would bring the topic so soon, too soon.

Feeling that she was upset, Shinn apologized. "I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to talk 'bout that."

"It's fine." She murmured softly. "It's fine." Her voice was trembling and Shinn recognized that voice. Without any hesitation he pulled her head closer to his chest. He patted it slowly like he always did when she wanted to cry.

"Shh…it's alright, it's alright." And that was his spell to ease her.

Cagalli hugged him. She needed comfort so much. The only time she got comfort was at her wedding when Athrun circled his hands around her waist, pulled her closer and whispered comfortable words. She could not do that with Kira indeed. The last thing she wanted was to make him troubled.

Since she was hugging him, she could not see how his eyes were sparkling with anger.

-x-

_After feeling a little much better, Cagalli broke the hug slowly. Although she still wanted to be with him, she knew she had a duty to do. "Thank you, Athrun." She said softly with a bright smile on her face. _

_Looking the person whom you loved with had that kind of expression, it was devastating. Once again, Athrun pulled her to his hug. "I'll do anything, anything for you." _

_Cagalli didn't want to hope, but maybe, maybe this time she could give the chance. "Thank you," Once again she circled her hands around him. "Thank you." Her sobs were heard once again, but this time she felt a little peace. _

_Put both his hands on her cheeks, he made Cagalli stared at him directly. "I promise." He started. "Even the whole world is against us, I'll be there for you because I believe we belong together." _

_A small smile was plastered on her face. Slowly, she grabbed Athrun's hand and kissed it, letting it to erase her tears. "I'll wait for you." _

_He pulled her closer and closer until there was no distance between them. He covered her lips with his. When he kissed her before, he felt it was perfect, now it felt beyond that. Each time he kissed her, he couldn't stop, he wanted more and he was sure that it would not end just a kiss. He had to stop the demon inside him. He needed to or else she would be terrified with him and he didn't want that. _

_On the other hand, Cagalli was becoming more aware with the kiss. It was nothing simple as it was before. Somehow, she felt the same urge like Athrun. She didn't want that to be ended. She wanted to be everlasting. Oh gosh how she wished she could have just stopped the time._

_It was no good. Circling her hands around his neck only aroused him more and more. Fortunately, the need of oxygen broke them apart. Both could see the willing eyes on each side. Chuckling, Cagalli made Athrun confused. "I love you." It was a blunt statement and that made him surprised. _

_Smiling softly, he leaned down and whispered, "I love you too." before giving her another kiss that day. _

_-x-_

The room was big. It had so many bookshelves filled with various books, a desk and a chair, a long sofa for a rest. The room was painted soft beige color. The ceiling, however, was painted with the sky picture, so many clouds, white and blue color. In front of the big window behind the desk, there stood Athrun. One could see the maids and the gardeners were taking care of the garden inside the castle through the window.

A young lady to be exact with a dress that was too short and showed too much than necessary opened the door slowly. She tip-toed inside the room. Once she was behind the Athrun, she clung herself onto him. She hugged him from behind. "Athrun." She said dreamily.

Athrun didn't do anything about that. His eyes were glaring at the garden but his mind was on somewhere else.

"I love you." The young lady with long maroon haired murmured softly.

"_I love you."_ To him, it was _her_ voice. It was all about her. He would do anything to take her back. After all, she belonged to him and no one, not even his father could stop him from getting what he wanted. Besides, he had realized that this was one of his father's plot. His father wanted him to be a more like a king and this, this would help him.

He took the right hand of the lady and kissed it softly like once he did to _her._ "Cagalli." He whispered softly. "Cagalli."

It was a sad thing to hear the one you loved mentioned someone else's name when he gave all the attention to you. She could care less of being a substitute, but she couldn't bare the hatred feeling she had inside for the girl whose name was Cagalli, the girl who took away her beloved.

"It's me, Athrun. It's Meyrin." She sobbed when Athrun turned around and faced her with loving eyes. She knew they didn't belong to her, but she was okay to pretend if it was the only thing she could do to make him realize she was there.

"Cagalli." He kissed her and kept murmuring "Cagalli" between the kisses. It only made her felt worse.

In his eyes, he could see the lady he loved was crying, so he did what he knew could make her stop crying. "I love you, Cagalli. Wait for me." Little did he know that it only made everything worse.

Oh, poor Meyrin.

-x-

The bright side of the wedding was that Kira had the chance to watch over Yuna's every move. God knew what the purple-hair brat was having in his mind. One day Kira caught his brother in law was having a conversation to whom he recognized as Rau Le Creuset. If he recalled correctly, the blonde man was Lacus' relative. He was either his uncle or something. The thing was even though Aldera Kingdom was closed to Orb island, it still took one day to get here. Besides, their action was suspicious enough. If only he could get closer to hear what conversation they were having. But, he didn't want to take a risk of being caught.

When he was returning to the castle, something hit him. A traitor. Now he remembered. Rau Le Creuset was Siegel Clyne's cousin and there was a moment when the latter was in his sorrowful moment that Rau decided to take over the Kingdom. A coup d'etat was performed softly inside the castle and yet the real king didn't take any action. But one day, a miracle happened, the king was being himself again and ruled over the kingdom. He put Rau on a deserted island, so, the blonde man wouldn't do anything like that anymore. If that's right, how could he be there on this island? Even if this was an island, this was not a deserted one and it seemed that there's no news of a prisoner from other kingdom.

Kira could smell something fishy about this. He better tried to consult with his father. Yes, he was not in a good term with his father after Cagalli's marriage, but his father was the only one he could discuss this matter with. There was no change he could speak this to his mother or worse, Cagalli. Well, at least the man was not seeing prostitutes _again._

Now that reminded him. That bastard dared to say that he would be loyal to her while at the same night he went to the brothel. Why'd he know? Well of course he did! He put a special warning to every brothel in his country if that bastard came, he would be the first one to be informed. Come to think of it, they also did mention about him having a meeting with an old blonde man. Could it be Rau too?

Somehow, he had a bad feeling for all of this. Troubles seemed like him so much, they wouldn't dare to leave him alone.

"_Guess it can't be helped."_

"Pardon me, Kira-sama, your majesty asked for your presence in his court." Kuzzey Buskirk, his one and only sentinel whom he could believe and rely on, was coming to his room to deliver the message. Kuzzey was like a brother to him after Shinn Asuka. Of course Kira had done a background check on the blunette. The only reasonable reason why Kira could trust Kuzzey was because the blunette did not recognize him as prince at their first encounter but still kind to him. That made Kira thought that that man could be trusted.

"Thank you for that, you can go now." Kuzzey excused himself from the room, while Kira was looking for the last time at the painting of Cagalli, Shinn and him, which was placed behind his desk.

"I hope everything go according to plan." He smirked and slowly he closed the door behind him.

-x-

"Geez, can't you do something else, Auel?" A young lady with almost the same facial face like Lacus Clyne was walking through a garden.

The lad behind her, whose name was Auel, had a carefree expression, light blue messy hair, and a habit of smiling every time. "No can do." was his only answer.

To her annoyance, that brat kept walking behind her. She was aware that she needed to be guarded but this (him being with her everywhere) was not on her note. Gosh, why couldn't he just leave her alone for the time being? "Why don't you just go and annoy Sting or maybe Orga for that matter?"

"Nah, Sting is too preoccupied with the new strategy and Orga? The last time I check, he is busy with his invention and he has warned me not to get close to him." He answered with a big smile on his face and it only made her felt more infuriated.

Putting her hands on her hips, she shouted to him, "Listen! I know I need someone to watch over me, but hell, do you have to baby sit me too?"

He took the fingers, which was pointed on him before. "Now, now, with the language." He closest their distance until he was a few inches from her. She could feel his breathe. "You should know how to speak polite, shouldn't you?"

Her cheeks turned as red as Shinn's eyes' color. _"Oh my god, did I just blush?" _Well, she couldn't help it. With this distance, she could see him closely. He had a beautiful feature. His blue-eyes were so hypnotizing. She could tell how many girls had fallen in love with those eyes. She wanted to continue to observe, but Heaven reminded her to back on her senses.

"Like what you're looking at, m' lady?" That didn't make any better especially when he mentioned it cheerfully like that.

"Let me go!" Coming back to her senses, she struggled to let her free.

Only a while, he thought. Just a little more.

After a few moments, he let go of her finger and pulled back. Somehow, she felt both relieved and disappointment at the same time. Wait a minute! Why would she be disappointed? Nah, it was just her imagination.

"Meer, I see you're here." A soft voice was calling her name. Without turning around, the young lady had recognized that voice. So, without a doubt, she gave a hug for the owner of the voice.

"Lacus nee-chan!" Lacus patted the younger one back softly.

"There, there, Meer, how do you do?" She asked with her usual expression.

Feeling a little bit reluctant, Meer broke the hug. "Great, never been better! How long do you intend to stay this time?"

With a sad expression, she replied. "I'm afraid I can only stay for a few days. I have some errands to do."

Meer pouted. "Yeah, yeah, it's the same thing you say the last time you came." Lacus patted the younger one head slowly to calm the latter.

"Well, I see you are in a good term with Auel now."

"What the? Like he-" She stopped when she felt Lacus' made a glare. "No, I am not I good term with him nor will I ever be."

Lacus just smiled and turned her head to the said boy. "What about you, Auel?" Auel's answer was a big grin on his face and crossed his hands behind his head.

"Nee, Lacus, how about we go inside? I believe uncle Durandal can't wait to see you."

"With pleasure." Auel escorted both the ladies to go inside the castle.

People would think that Lacus and Meer were siblings if they looked at their appearances. But, like what people said, 'Don't judge book by its cover.' because actually, they were not siblings or ever related by blood at all.

The story was simple. Lacus found Meer on a street outside her Kingdom. She felt sorry for the younger girl who did everything she could to stay alive. Lacus could only think if she were on the latter's shoes, what would it be? As a princess, she always gained everything she wanted. She may not be a spoil princess, but being the only daughter made her father indulged her too much. He would fulfill everything she desired. And she thought, maybe this time that would be for something good (his father's care).

So, she took Meer with her to the castle. She asked her father if he could let Meer be her siblings or kept her company. Her father's answer for this time was different. Of course he couldn't conform at such a silly request, but seeing how she cared so much, his father sighed in defeat. She thanked him in excitement.

But indeed she couldn't live inside the castle and Lacus didn't want Meer to be the maid also. So, Siegel decided to ask Gilbert Durandal and Talia Gladys if they wanted to adopt the poor girl. They were very happy of course, especially after their first child was kidnapped and couldn't be found. Talia was Siegel's sister, but ever since she married Gilbert she didn't want to be involved with the sovereign thing anymore. Besides, Gilbert said, he loved Talia for who she was and not what she was. Gilbert was actually a successful merchant, hence the luxurious. And thus, he didn't need Talia's status or anything.

To shorten the story, Gilbert and Talia adopted Meer as their daughter and because they were afraid such things could happen to her, they hired Auel to watch over her ever since she was in their care. At first, Meer was like a wolf and it was nice to have someone as carefree as Meer to lighten up the atmosphere. They taught her everything she needed to learn and gave her every love she could have. She was so grateful with her condition now, thus, to show her gratitude she made herself looked like Lacus because she once heard that the princess wanted a sister and maybe, she could be like that. She could pretend that this was her life, but deep down, she realized it was all a dream and sooner or later, she was going to wake up from her dream. Every night, she prayed that it will be later. Let her enjoy every little time she had left.

-x-

_to be continued…_

-x-

Meyrin, oh poor, poor, poor, Meyrin, you could not just forget about Athrun, could you? You should move on already especially since you have known he never put his eyes on you. I feel really sorry for her at this chapter and she would play a big role for Asucaga's relationship, so be alert everyone!

Meer appeared? Yes, I so want to write her so much. I could feel how actually she just wanted to be someone's special but realized she didn't have anything to be proud of. Woho…hope you can guess whom she will be paired up with? :p

Now, we could see how sneaky you're Athrun. Let's hope he could get Cagalli's back so he could return to his normal state. lol…anyway, guys, reviews are nice ;) so, review will you?

luph u all

eL-ch4n


End file.
